


Make The Last Time Just Like The First Time

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, at one point louis is pouiring popcorn on liam and zayns lap bc they wont stop fighting, at the end, but not in the dating way, i really love niall alot, just wanted to mention it bc he always has such a low role in my fics :(, ok not really bc they skip the whole friend part, they are still working through their 'i hate u but i actually think u are hot as fuck' stage, ziam is in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks going to a gay club two towns away is a good idea to not get caught. Harry thinks the same.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Last Time Just Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is poorly written but i had alot of fun writing it. I don't have beta so excuse me for my mistakes. 
> 
> i hope you will enjoy it just as much as i had writing it.

Louis takes a big sip off his coke. He´s  in a pub, two towns away. He isn´t 18 yet, which is the reason why he drinks on a coke instead of a whisky which he would have preffered. It´s not the first time he´s been in a pub, he had been countless times with Zayn and Niall in the pub downtown in doncaster when they had nights for underaged with the signature of an parent, but this one is different.

Not because Louis has gone on his own, or that he hasn´t had one sip of an alcoholic baverage yet, (going out with Niall defently has their benefits) The thing that makes this so different is that it's gay´s night. Louis always knew, and he is the only who knows, he thinks and _hopes_. To know someone else knew before he could fully feel comfortable in his own skin scared him. That´s why he drove one and a half hours with the broken car he had fixed himself two towns over hoping no one he knows will see him here.

Louis sits down in a free booth and looks  around. Two guys are making out against the wall infront of him, the shorter one  is being pressed against the wall while the taller one grabs for the other men´s crotch. On a bar stool a black haired guy was dry humping a blond one, if Louis didn´t know better he thought it were Niall and Zayn. Louis shakes his head and let´s his eyes continue to wander through the room.

On the other side of the room he sees a red head sucking on someone else´s neck before the men lets himself fall down to his knees while opening the pants from the brown haired guy. Lips pink and open, eyes closed. Louis bites his lip and watches. The red head was just about to pull the other men´s boxers down as a guy in a black shirt with a white font saying 'Security' comes and pulls him back up, then he is leading him away.

Louis sighs and takes another sip of his drink as he continues watching the brown haired man who got left behind.

Everyone Louis sees seems at least to be 25 or older and Louis didn´t come here to have an adult suck him off, not that he came here in the first place to get a blowjob or to lose his virginity. He just wanted to have a good time and maybe have a good snog and touch some abs to have a good wank afterwards.

Louis gets up from where he is sitting and walks around. To sit and wait for someone closer to his age walk by is unlikley so he takes matter into his own hands and walks towards the bar, he stops and sets his empty cup down. "Can I have another coke?" He asks and the man who only had a black scarf around his neck nods. "Of course, are you alone here?" The man asks as he refills Louis´ cup. Louis nods. "I am, but I look more for someone closer to my age" Louis says, the man looks in the middle of his thirties, but he is fit. _Really fit_.

The man chuckles. "Good to know that you have some dignity left, but a few minutes ago, a guy around your age came in, brown curly hair, green eyes, really cute. He is alone here too" The man says and hands Louis his drink.

"Oh really?" Louis asks and turns around to face the mess of bodies. "He walked towards- oh there he is" The man says and points into a direction. Louis follows the man´s hand. His breath catches in his throat as he sees who the man is talking about. "Fuck" Louis says and turns around. " _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck_ " Louis panics. "You either think he is really fit or not at all" The bartender says. "No, it´s- I know him, he goes to my school" Louis says fast and reaches for a drink menue card and turns around while he helds the card up to hide his face. "Is he looking?" Louis asks. "Nope, he is talking to some guy" The man says as he dries a cup with a white towel.

Louis turns the chair and let´s his eyes peek out from behind the card and quick turns around again to face the bartender. "Damn it" Louis says drops the menue card onto the bar and takes another sip of his drink. "Why don´t you just go up to him, seems like he is here for the same reason as you" The man says. "No, I- he can´t find out, that would be _bad_ " Louis says. "Well, then you should go, because he is coming over" The man says with a grin.

"Fuck" Louis swears again and looks down while trying to shield himself with his palms on each side of his face. "Another orange juice please" Louis hears the same voice say who once asked him for a pencil and last week for a sheet of paper.

Louis feels eyes on him, he knows exactly whose stare it is.

"Louis?"

_Damn it._

Louis raises his head and smiles. "Harry, hey" "What are you doing here?" Harry asks and takes a sip from his juice with the straw. _Really Harry?_ "Oh, just visiting my cousin James for the weekend" Louis blurrs out and points to the man who is still drying cups with a towel. Harry looks up, "Oh hey… but his name tag says Phill" Harry questions confused. "Yeah well, I call him James because, you know,  of something that happened when we were little" Louis says nervous. "I wanna hear the story, it sounds like a funny one" Harry beams. "Yeah Lewis, tell your friend the story" Phill teases.

Louis takes  long sip off his coke to get himself more time to come up with a story. Two pair of eyes on himself. Louis feels sick.

"Hey curly beauty" Harry turns to his right, a brown haired boy, shoulder long hair, not older than 21, is eyeing him. Louis would have described it more as _eating_ him. "You wanna dance?" The man asks Harry. "Actually I was in a conver-" "Nah, it´s fine Harry, go have fun, that´s why you are here, innit?" "I was having fun" Harry says. "Just go, I can tell you the story another time" Louis says. "You sure?" Harry asks. "Of course, now go, have fun, just don´t forget the condom" Louis says as Harry is being pulled away by the stranger.

"I want to hear the story though" Phill teases. "Shut up James and pour something hard into my coke or I won´t be able to survive tonight" Louis says and lays his head onto the bar. "You won´t be able to survive either if I would pour alcohol into your drink, and I also would lose my job" Phill says. "It´s not like I have never drank alcohol before" Louis argues. "Forget it babe, I´m not giving you alcohol" Phill winks and turns to another customer. Louis sighs and turns around, trying to find Harry from his seat. It´s easy to find him. He was laughing at something the man had said to him, dimples spread over his cheeks, eyes crinkling.

Louis turns back around to sit with his back towards the noise and drowns the rest of his drink. "Come Louis, dance" Louis looks over his shoulder and sees Harry. Eyes shining, sweat on his forehead and pink lips that look like they want to be kissed. "Ok" Louis breathes out and ignores the way Phill smirks at him as he is being pulled away.

"You know, I thought a bar would have been the last place to meet you without Niall and Zayn" Harry says as he lets his body follow the bass of the music. "Yeah, you know, I just like to do things myself sometimes" Louis says and looks down. "How did you get the idea to come here then?" Harry asks. "I just like to get out of town and meet new people" Louis says and bites his lip as he looks up to meet Harry´s eyes.

"What brings _you_ here?" Louis asks back. Harry shruggs "The gay night and it´s further away from home, you know. Less of a chance to be caught" Harry says. Louis nodds. "Didn´t seem to work, did it?" Louis teases and Harry blushes. "Yeah, but even if you would tell anyone, you were there too, so it´d bite you back in the ass" Harry says. "I´m not telling anyone, I´m not that kind of a person" Louis says serious, eyes locking with Harry as he stops moving to the beat. "I know" Harry says. "Good" Louis breathes out.

Suddenly Louis feels a person behind him, his eyes go wide. "Hey cutie" An unknown voice says into his ear as he feels hips thrusting against his bum and a hand gripping his waist. Louis blushes and tries to get away. "Stop it" Louis says but the man tightens the grip on Louis´ waist. "Let me go!" Louis exclaims, feeling nails biting into his skin through his shirt. "Why? Scared your boyfriend will leave?" The stranger says. "He´s not my boyfriend" The two boys say in unison.

"Tim, time to leave" A familiar voice says. "Don´t be a cock blocker Phill" "Go" Phill says serious, eyes still locked with the other man's. The man losens his grip on Louis´ waiste and is being lead away.

"What a creep" Louis says. "Are you alright?" Harry says worried. "Thank god your cousin came" Harry adds and walks closer to Louis, he lifts the shirt up on his waist, three nail marks are seen, red and a little bit blue. "Does it hurt?" Harry asks and softly wipes over them. Louis shivers, less of pain and more of the intimiate touch. "Come with me, I have a few things in my coat for happenings like that" Harry says and grabs for Louis´ hand to pull him after him.

\---

"How did you get here with no car?" Louis asks as they sit down in his car´s trunk to have some privacy so Harry can put on the wound cream he had in his coat. "Train and hitch hiking" Harry says and opens the lit of the tube. "Are you out of your mind. You could have been kidnapped" Louis says. "But I´m not" Harry shruggs. Louis pulls the maroon shirt over his head and lays it down to his right.

Louis raises his eyebrow as he watches Harry with the tube "Have you done that before? Nursing a wound, because I don´t want to die because of that" Louis teases. Harry chuckles "My Mom is a nurse, it´s in my blood" Harry says and adjusts the cream on Louis´ hip. "Does it hurt?" He asks. "Nope. You did a great a job, I will drive you home for free for that" Louis winks. Harry laughs and closes the tube again.

"You can put your shirt back on, you know" Harry says as he throws the tube over the backseats of the car. "My Mom always says, I have to wait for the white to be gone to be sure that all of the cream will get into my skin" Louis says. Harry snorts.

"Don´t say you don´t like the view, I´m doing you a favor" Louis says. "A favor and that is?" Harry raises his eyebrow with a smile. "You came all the way to see a naked guy and yet you are nursing me" "You are half naked though and you came here to see your cousin, but you are here with me. So we are even" Harry says, smile big and soft on his lips and wide eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we all made a sacrafice" Louis says and closes his eyes. "I still can´t believe how thirsty some of the guys are, you should go to the police, maybe you´ll get pain money" Harry says as he watches the wound. Louis snorts "You just want to get half of the money, admit it" Louis says. Harry laughs "I didn´t mean it that way, I don´t want anything from you, you don´t even need to give me the ride home" Harry says. "Yes I do, I  couldn´t survive the rest of the weekend without knowing whether you made it home alive or not" Louis says and looks at his wound aswell. Harry softly wipes over it again, a moan falls off Louis´ lips. This wasn´t planned. Harry looks up, blue meets green.

"You sure you only were here to visit your cousin?" Harry questions and repeats his move from before, causing a wimper leave Louis´ throat. "Maybe I also expected something out of it" Louis closes his eyes and tries to keep his breathing under control. "Oh really, what did you expect?"  Harry whispers. Louis feels Harry´s breath on his skin, from his waist, over his rips, the breathing got hotter over his chest and then a kiss is being pressed to his neck. "Tell me" Harry says. _"Fuck"_ Louis breathes out, feeling his hard on in his jeans. "You expected a fuck?" Harry asks and presses a kiss down near Louis´ ear. "No, just-" Louis says, trying to keep his heart in a normal pace before it would jumb out of his chest. "Just what, can I help you with that?" "Yeah" Louis says. "Touch me" Louis adds, voice cracking. "Ok" Harry says.

Louis opens his eyes as he feels Harry´s breath hitting his face, he is close, so close. He´s looking down to him while he's leaning in and lays his lips soft on Louis´. Louis kisses back, the need to be touched half forgotten. The moment is nice, the kiss is slow, giving them time to figure out how they liked it. Eventually Louis can´t wait any longer, his dick is pressing hard against the fabric of his jeans, it starts to hurt. "Please" Louis says inbetween the kiss. "Ok" Harry says and continues to kiss him while he stripps Louis´ pants off. Their tongues start to swirl around each other as Louis moans  into Harry´s mouth while  the other boy got a grip around Louis.

\---

"That was good" Louis says after he had pulled off Harry´s dick. "Yeah, you sure you don´t do this on a regular basis?" Harry asks. "Yes, pretty sure. I honestly never sucked a dick before" Louis says and sits down next to Harry. "Really? Was this your first time with a boy?" Harry asks surprised. Louis nods. "Yes" "It was my fourth time, I think" Harry says. "Are you out to your family?" Louis asks. Harry shakes his head. "No, I don´t see a reason why to tell them, you know. Once I have a boyfriend I will just take him home and see where it goes from there" Harry says.

"That´s my plan too" Louis says. "So, you didn´t _only_ come here to visit your cousin" Harry grinns. "Gosh, no. James  isn´t even my cousin" Louis blushes. "You mean Phill" Harry chuckles. "Yeah, Phill" Louis laughs. "Why did you lie?" Harry asks then. "I paniked" Louis says honest. "Don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone" Harry assures and reaches for Louis´ hand. "Thank you, and neither will I" Louis smiles and squeezes Harry´s hand. The younger boy smiles back.

"I guess we should get dressed and drive home" Louis says. "It´s not even nine yet" Harry complains. "But we will be driving about two hours to get home" Louis says. "Fine, but can you drop me off at the theater?" Harry asks and reaches for his shirt. "Sure" Louis says confused and gets dressed himself.

 

"Why do you want me to drop you off at the theater?" Louis asks as he shifts into the fifth gear on a speed way. "I don't want to go home yet" Harry shruggs. "Liam said he was going to watch a movie today, I'll join him" He adds "Cool, Liam, the one with the buzz cut?" Louis asks. "Yes" Harry smiles. "Do you like him?" Louis asks and bites his lip. "Well, he is my best friend, but I don´t like him that way" Harry says while he looks out of the window.

Louis shifts his eyes from the street to Harry. "Didn´t sound convincing" Louis says. Harry trurns around and blushes as he catches Louis´ blue eyes. "Really, I mean he is fit and attractive but I don´t have a crush on him"

Louis chuckles and looks back on the street. "I´m still not convinced" Louis teases and focuses his eyes back on the street.

"Whatever, but what about you, Zayn and Niall aren´t unattractive either" Harry shots back. Louis snorts. "I know, I´m not going to say that they are not" Louis says. Harry chuckles. "But honestly, who´s your crush?"

Louis snorts again "What?" Harry bites his lip and looks at Louis. "Who is your crush" Harry repeats himself. "I don´t have a crush" Louis says. "You don´t sound convincing" Harry teases.

"Well, Mr.Red is hot" Louis says and turns his head to look at Harry to see his reaction. "That he is, so you got a crush on him? You should make a move on him" Harry jokes. "Shut up, he is married and has a four year old son" Louis says.

"Who is _your_ crush then"  Louis asks back. "I don´t have a crush at the moment, but in freshmen year I had crush on Billy" Harry says. "Who?" Louis asks confused. "Billy, he moved away in Sophmore year" "Oh, I came to Holmes Chapel in Junior year" Louis says.

"Yeah, he was cute. Really pretty blue eyes" Harry dreams.

 

Louis stops the car "So, we are at the theater" he says.

Harry nods "Thank you for the ride" Harry smiles. "Thank you for nursing my wound and helping me with other things" Louis says. Harry blushes "No problem" The younger one says and opens the door. "I´ll see you on Monday" Louis says. "Yeah, bye" "Bye"

The door falls shot and Harry disappeares  into the building. Louis bites his lip and pulls away from the curb to get home. After he had parked his car, he spots a blue bandana in the back of his car. A smile appears on his lips, he hesitates for a few moments before he grabs it and walks into the house.

"You are home early" he hears his Mom say from the living room where she's watching a movie with his younger siblings. "What do you have in your hand?" one of his younger sister asks. "Oh-nothing" Louis says and crumbles the bandana in his hand so it's out of sight. His Mom watches him curious "You had fun with the boys?" she asks. Louis nodds "Yeah, was fun, Zayn and Niall say Hi" Louis says and walks upstairs.

Louis shuts the door behind  himself and lets himself fall onto his bed. Legs crossed while holding the bandana on each end. It´s a dark blue with multiple anchors and ropes on it. Louis wonders if Harry likes the sea.

\---

Louis closes his locker and turns around. The third periode would start in a few minutes, everyday Harry passes his locker to get from band class to history. It´s not that Louis was stalking him, but Harry´s face is hard to forget, so after the second day of school as Harry walked by, Louis knew it would be a great school year. There´s a chance of one in a million that you get to see a fit and cute guy walk by everyday. Louis wouldn´t admit he has a crush on him, he also would deny it when people would ask him if he fancies the curly haired boy. But he isn´t afraid of saying that Harry is attractive. He would even say it through the office speakers in school that he, Louis William Tomlinson, finds Harry Edward Styles, _fucking hot_.

And to think back to friday night that he actually got to suck him off made him forget that something like school and exams exists. He might have had thought about it for longer to suck Harry off, to get a hand-job and a blow-job from him though never was a part of his imagination but Louis doesn´t complain.  
And now he still has the boy´s bandana, he planned on giving it to him today but like always, things don´t always work out how you want them to.

Louis is standing infront of his open locker. The bandana on the coat rank. He grabs it to return it to Harry to start a conversation that hopefully won´t be awkward.

"Hey you secret keeper"

Louis jumbs and throws the bandana onto the pile of his books and shuts the door with a loud thud.

"Fucking guys!" Louis yells at Niall and Zayn. "Good Morning to you too" Niall grinns. "So what where you up to on the weekend" Zayn asks and slings an arm around him. Louis bites his lip. "Nothing, was chilling at home" Louis lies. He catches a familiar body walking past him from the corner of his eyes and shifts his eyes to Harry. Their eyes meet for a second, then Harry walks by and is gone.

Louis doesn´t show his disappointment, this moment would have ended with a dimple smile from Harry and Harry´s phone number in his phone but Niall and Zayn always have to ruin everything.

Niall and Zayn came new to the school with Louis, since they were the outcasts that no one wanted to have in their group,  they made a group on their own. Soon they settled in though, Louis in theater, Zayn in his creative writing class and Niall in the band.

"Let´s go to english, this is the only class I´m excited about other than band because I have it with you two" Niall says and the three walk to their class.

\---

 _Today_. Louis tells himself in the mirror as he styles his hair back with a comb the next morning. He didn´t steal the comb and the hair spray from his oldest-younger sister, he _borrowed_ it, while she was sleeping in her bed, but he´ll bring it back as soon as he is done.

He does an all over in the mirror, his hair look amazing, the white tshirt is clinging tight to his body the way he wanted it to, the black skinny pants underline his curves perfectly and his feet are naked in black vans showing his ankle tattoo.

The tattoo is a drunk story, he was on a night out with the lads, Niall was already sitting in a booth with three bottles of Vodka. (god knows where he got them from) They had no reason to drink, it was a normal Saturday evening. But yet they got drunk and had a good time and then they were at the tattoo parlour and Louis got tatted. He doesn´t regret it though, he likes the black triangle.

"Louis! You have to leave now or you´ll be late" Louis hears his Mom yell from downstairs. Quick, Louis reaches for his rucksack and runs downstairs. "I´ll see you later!" Louis says and reaches for the door knob.

"Wait" Louis hears and stops. He turns around "What?" He asks nervous. He knows his Mom knows something. Louis never styled himself so much for school or _ever._

"Wow. Just, you look good, any plans for after school?" His Mom asks. "Nope, well, maybe. I will sent you message if I won´t come home" Louis says. "Oh ok, well have fun then" His Mom smiles and walks back into the kitchen.

\---

Louis hears a whistle and rolls his eyes. That only could be Zayn. Louis turns around and is a greeted with a "Hello Mr.Casanover" from Niall.

Louis shows Niall the finger. "You know, I have an exam in Biology now but I feel like whatever you have to say is much more interesting" Zayn says and closes Louis´ locker door. "I don´t have anything to tell" Louis argues and tries to hide the bandana in his pocket. " _Well well well_ , what is that" Zayn teases and pullls the bandana that was half in Louis back pocket out.

"That´s just a bandana, give it back" Louis says and reaches for it. "But who does it belong to?" Niall asks. "It´s mine" Louis says. "No it´s not" Zayn argues. "It doesn´t fucking matter" Louis gifts and pulls the bandana out of Zayn´s hands. "I´ll be late for theater, see you guys later" Louis groans and pushes the scarf as far into his back pocket as possible.

\---

Finally, it was the five minute break to get to his third class. Louis is standing infront of his locker and waits for Harry.

"Lou"

Louis rolls his eyes, bad timing, _really_ bad timing. "Hey guys" Louis says with a smile, it wasn´t fake, he feels bad how he reacted this morning. "Sorry because of this morning" Louis blurrs out. "Nah, it´s fine bro, it´s none of our business anyways" Niall says.

"No, I mean, yes, but you guys are my best friends but really, it´s nothing" Louis says. "We know you lie, but we´ll pretend to believe you because we love you" Zayn says. "I love you guys too, you know that, right?" Louis says. "Of course we do" Zayn says and lays one arm around Louis, Niall  does the same.

Louis puts the bandana into the locker again, he suddenly feels eyes on him, a long and strong stare, his face is still turned towards the locker but he can´t breath. He shuts the door and turns around

Harry. Harry's standing in the middle of the hallway where he always walks by and stares at him. His eyes are wide, lip between his teeth until someone bumbs into him. Harry blushes, locks eyes with Louis for a brief second and walks faster away than normal.

"Seems like not only the girls think you look hot like that" Zayn says. Louis takes a few second until he is back in reality. "What?" He says because it´s the only word that his brain knows how to form. "This kid, the curly haired one, he just stared at you like he wants to eat you" Zayn says. "His name is Harry, he is in my band class, and he looked more like he had already eaten you and wants to eat you _again"_ Niall says. Zayn snorts at that. "What? No, why would he want to eat me, like, I´m having hair all over my body" Louis says nervous.

"I meant more like sucking you off in eating, and not literally cook you in the oven with onions and carrots" Niall says. "What? No, No" Louis says with his voice one octave too high. Zayn and Niall look at him weird. "You alright?" "Yeah" Louis says and walks to his next class.

\---

 _Finally home_ , Louis thinks as he closes the door behind himself. "Lou, Mom said you had alot of hair spray in your hair this morning. I´m not saying that you took mine but mine was empty this morning and half full yesterday morning" His sister says.

"I did borrow it this morning, I didn´t want to wake you up to ask" Louis says. "It´s alright,  we can share it, I don´t care, if you were my sister I´d share my tampons with you too" She smiles. Louis snorts. "Thank you love" "But my hair spray is still empty and since it was you who sprayed half of the bottle in your hair, you´ll be buying me a new one, today" She says. Louis sighs. "That´s only fair" He says.

\---

Louis sighs. So many hair spray producs, that´s ridiculous. With Volume, without. For coloured hair, for nature. For long hair for short. For easy strength to medium to strong to super strong to fucking super strong. For thick hair and for thin.

"Do you need help?"

Louis jumbs. "Fucking christ you scared me"

Harry snorts. "I noticed, sorry"

Louis bites his lip. Harry had his long hair tied in a bun, a long band shirt with black pants. If Louis could, he would suck him off again right then and there.

"So, you look -different today" Harry says. Louis looks down "Yeah, tried out something knew and used my sisters hair spray, now she wants me to buy her a new one but she says she is up for sharing it with me" Louis smiles. He loves his sisters.

"Alright, then which one do you need?" Harry asks and looks at the hair spray producs. "I don´t know" Louis sighs. "Since she is your sister I assume she has thick hair like you, I also assume that she has at least shoulder long hair and since she is younger than you I guess she just uses it to contain her hair on a bad hair day so I would say the middle strength one might be the best option" Harry says and reaches for a bottle. "Wow, can you write that down for me?" Louis asks. Harry laughs.

"Just remember medium, thick and nature" Harry says. Louis nods. "Great, thank you" Louis says. Harry smiles "No problem" He says. "You really look _great_ today, not that you didn´t look good on the other days but-" Harry rambles and stops himself. Louis smiles and leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek.

If he is yelling at himself, for what he is doing and what the fuck is wrong with him, he keeps it to  himself until he is at home.

"Thank you. You look great too" Louis says. Harry looks down "Actually I was just too lazy to do my hair as I came home" Harry says. Louis bites his lip. "Still" Louis shruggs and stands back to stay on a save distance.

They made their way to the check out. "What did you need?" Louis asks as he notices that Harry doesn´t have anything to buy. "Oh, yeah, I was suppost to get ice cream for desert" Harry remembers and steps out of the line. Louis follows him.

"Do you always have a desert?" Louis asks. Harry nods "Yes, sometimes it´s cake though, sometimes ice cream or anything, really. "Cool, we don´t do that" Louis pouts. Harry laughs "It´s not that big of a deal, really" "Oh it is" Louis argues.

Louis ends up driving Harry home. As Louis pulls up on the curb he sees a woman walking towards the house with grocery bags. "That´s my Mom" Harry says and gets out. "Thanks for the ride, again" Harry says. "You are welcome, it was my pleasure, see it as a thank you for the compliment" Louis smiles. Harry chuckles. "I thought the 'thank you' was the compliment back" "Nope" Louis grins.

Harry laughs "See you tomorrow" He says and shuts the door. Louis looks after him, as he let his eyes focus in the rear view mirror he sees the ice cream box. Louis opens the door and gets out "Harry!" He yells and reaches for the box. Harry was halfway to his house as he turns around.

"The ice cream" Louis yells and holds the ice box into the air. Harry blushes and walks back towards him. "Thank you" Harry clears his throat as Louis hands him the box.

"Harry?" The two hear a woman´s voice. "That´s great, you got a helping hand to carry the groceries into the house" She smiles from the door and points to the open car trunk with four brown bags.

"Sorry" Harry says quiet to Louis. Louis snorts "No problem, I´d love to help" He says and walks with Harry towards the car. They each take two bags and carry them inside. The woman shuts the car trunk and then closes the door to the house.

"So, who is the friendly guy I haven´t get to meet yet?" She asks. Louis puts the bags down next to Harry´s and turns around "Hey, I´m Louis. A school friend" He says and shakes the woman´s hand. "I´m Anne, nice to meet you Louis. Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asks. "Well actually my sister is waiting for a special deliverment from me" Louis says. "It´s just hair spray Louis, I´m pretty sure she can wait for it a while longer and anyways, you said you have always wanted to have a dinner with desert" Harry says.

Louis narrows his eyes at him. Anne starts laughing. "You are very welcome to have dinner with us, I´d be glad to get to know you, since Harry barely brings school friends home other than Liam" She says. "Alright Mrs. Styles, convinced" Louis says. Anne laughs "Please call me Anne, dear. Help yourselves until Dinner is ready" She says.

"Alright, let´s  go upstairs" Harry says then and the two boys walk upstairs.

"I hope you don´t feel forced to stay, you can leave if you want to" Harry says while he is standing in the door frame of his room, door still open. "Nah, it´s fine. I´m hungry and my Mom is at work which means she won´t be cooking today" Louis grins as he sits down on Harry´s bed while resting his back agains the headboard. Harry laughs and closes the door before he sits down on his chair. "I knew you would use me for your own benefit" Harry teases. Louis laughs "Your _Mom_ used me for her own benefit. _I_ just accepted something that was being offered to me" Louis sticks his tongue out. "And I deserve to have the ice cream, without me you wouldn´t even have ice cream for desert today" Louis adds.

Harry starts moving in a half moon with his desk chair. Louis just wants to sit down on his lap and move with him while softly kissing him and nipping on his neck or being fucked until he sees stars, he isn't sure yet.

Louis watches him with a soft smile. "What?" Harry asks and stops moving on his chair.  "Come here" Louis says and pats the bed. Harry wrinkles his eyebrows but does as told. "What?" He asks while he sits down where Louis´ knees are. "Come closer" Louis says and doesn´t take his eyes off Harry´s. "What?" Harry asks with a dumb smile as he sits infront of Louis. Louis smiles back and bites his lip as he lays his arms around Harry´s neck and pulls him in to connect their lips.

Harry kisses back right away, the kiss is confident from the first second on, no soft lips touching to see how far they can go. Louis let himself slide down so he lays flat on his back, Harry moves so that he is hovering over him. Each leg on the outside of Louis´ and his arms holding him up while resing next to Louis´ head.

Harry´s tongue touches Louis´ lips, a pleased sound leaves Louis´ throat as he opens his mouth to let Harry in. Louis wanders with his hands to Harry´s bun and opens it while he chuckles into the kiss. "I should have known" Harry says as he bites down soft on Louis´ lips before going back to kiss him. Louis lets his hands wander through Harry´s long, beautiful hair. With two moves Harry had Louis' hands pressing into the matress with his own, a big smile on his lips. "Stop that" He says. "But you look hot with messy hair" Louis pouts. "Don´t pout"" Harry says and sits down on Louis crotch, Louis knows it was on purpose but Harry would deny it.

A moan leaves Louis´ lips, the last thing he needed was a boner right before dinner with Harry´s Mom. "Damn it" Louis says and bites his lip " _This_ is your fault" He says. "I know, and _this_ is yours" Harry says back, gesturing to his own hard on. "We are even" Louis says. Harry laughs "We are" He says and leans back down to peck his lip. "What do you suggest now?" Harry asks and pecks Louis´ lips once more. "Either kiss me proberbly and get me off or get up so I can have a wank in my car" Louis says with a smile. "In your car? But everyone could watch you" Harry whispers and starts sucking on Louis´ neck.

Louis closes his eyes and thrusts his hips up to get friction. "Ok, but no teasing and quick" Harry says. "Ok" Louis agrees eager as Harry let Louis´ arms go so he can pull Harry´s shirt off.

\---

They are getting dressed just in time as they are being called down for dinner. "How do I look?" Harry asks, pink lips, glassy eyes and pink cheeks. "Like you just had the best blow job of your life" Louis says. "Good, you are too" Harry says back. Louis snorts. "That´s not funny" Harry says as he opens the door to his room.

If Anne notices it, she doesn´t mention it.

"Thank you so much for the dinner Anne" Louis says. "You are very welcome Louis. Thank you for saving our desert" She says as she eats her ice cream. "No problem" Louis says while he eats on his own. "Harry, Uncle Jeff called earlier today, he wants to know if you want to go fishing with him on Saturday" Anne asks. "Yes, of course, I´ll call him back later today" Harry says.

 

"Alright, thank you very much for the dinner, but that´s the sixth message from my oldest younger sister asking me when I´ll be home" Louis says after he had finished his bowl. "Yes, of course. Come by soon again, alright?" Anne asks. "I sure will" Louis says and smiles. Harry gets up and leads Louis out of the kitchen. "Alright, for the second time today, I´ll see you tomorrow in school" Harry says. Louis nodds "Alright" He says and presses his own lips together. "Bye" "Bye" Harry says and closes the door behind Louis.

\---

"Where were you? You left six hours ago to get me my hair spray" His sister complains. "Sorry, next time I´ll be faster" Louis says and hands his sister the hair spray. "Thanks for ordering the pizza for you and the kiddos" Louis smiles and kisses his sister´s head. "Don´t stay up too long girls" Louis yells through the house and walks upstairs, knowing the oldest one is looking confused after him.

\---

 _Friday_. Louis has been waiting for Friday since last week. On Friday Louis has social studies, pretty boring and Louis knows but he has the class with Harry.  
"Hey" Harry walks in and sits down next to Louis. "Hey" Louis says back. He thanks god now that neither Zayn nor Niall were in this class with him, It took him four months to see the good side in this class.

"Will I see you in another club out of town tomorrow?" Louis teases. "Nope, but in the ocean" Harry says. Louis looks confused. "I´m going fishing with my Uncle" Harry says "Oh" Louis says "Well, then, have fun" Louis adds. He hoped he could make plans with Harry but apparently Harry isn´t interesed, they only got each other off twice, and that is what it all was. 

"Well, it´s Ok if you don´t want to, but my Mom kind of told everyone I have a new friend and my Uncle asks if you wanted to come tomorrow" Harry asks nervous while they were suppost to read a chapter in their book. "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun" Louis says way too fast but he doesn´t care. Harry smiles "Alright, great. The time isn´t set yet, but probably we will leave around four in the morning. We should exchange numbers so-" "Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson, can you continue your conversation after class" The teacher looks at them.

\---

After class they quick exchange their phone numbers and then walk into the opposite direction to their next class.

 

"You are friends with Harry?" Niall asks as they meet at lunch. "What?" Louis asks and stopps eating. "You exchanged numbers" Zayn says. "Only for a project in SS" Louis says. "Really? Pretty sure he just wants to be spending some alone time with you after he looked at you like you were his favorite meal" Zayn teases. Louis nearly chokes on his drink.

" _What_ , the way he looked at you, the smile on his face as you exchanged numbers,  he wears fucking pony tales" Niall counts off on his fingers. "What is your point?" Louis says defensive."I wouldn´t be surprised if he has a crush on you" Niall says. "Whatever, I gotta go, need to talk to my theater teacher about my play" Louis says and leaves.

Five minutes before the end of lunch Louis is standing at his locker, he sees the bandana and looks around. He didn´t expect to see Harry walking by but he did. "Harry" Louis calls out and runs towards him with the scarf. "I have been wanting to give you this back, but I forgot" Louis says and hands him the scarf. "Thank you. I thought I had lost it at the club last week" Harry says. "No, only in my car" Louis grins. Harry blushes "Thanks" Harry repeats himself.

"Alright, I gotta go but we'll stay in contact because of tomorrow, alright?" Harry says. "Yeah, alright" Louis nods and watches Harry leave.

\---

**8:43pm**  
 **Hey Louis, it´s Harry. We are meeting my Uncle at five at the ocean, it´ll take us about one and a half hour to get there, my Mom will pick you up at half past three**

_8:44pm_  
 _Bullshit, let your Mom sleep. Iˋll pick you up but you´ll have to give me directions_

**8:45pm**  
 **Alright. My Mom sends you a kiss for letting her sleep.**

_8:46pm_  
 _Thanks, you can deliver it tomorrow in person ;)_

**8:47pm**  
 **haha, no funny business tomorrow, we´ll be stuck with my uncle on that boat until sunset**

_8:48pm_  
 _We´ll see…but I want the kiss_

**8:51pm**  
 **We´ll see…**

\---

"Good morning early bird" Harry says while he sits down in the car and closes the door. Louis yawns "Today better be good, I want it to be worth it to get up to this fucking hour on a Saturday" Louis complains "You are not a morning person" Harry chuckles "Yeah" Louis groans and turns the engine on.

"So, I think I have a special delivery for you" Harry bites his lip. Louis turns the engine off again. "Oh you do?" Louis teases with a smile, he is much more awake now. Harry bites his lip harder for a second before he leans over the clutch and pecks Louis on his lips. "See, I start to like this day more and more" Louis grins. Harry smiles "Good, now drive or we´ll be late" Harry says.  
  
"Alright, just one more thing" Louis says. Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes "That is?" He asks. One beat later he is being pulled over and then his lips are on Louis´ again. They kiss for a few moments. "Good morning" Louis says as he pulls back. "Yeah, it´s a good morning, now drive" Harry says and sits back into the seat. Louis watches him getting comfortable and then drives away.

\---

"And now we just lay here and wait?" Louis asks as he lays down where Harry sits with the fishing pole in his hand. "Yeah, it´s really calming and relaxing from a long week" Harry says. "Actually, this week went by fast" Louis says and closes his eyes. "It did" Harry agrees.

"Boys, you want a coke?" Harry´s Uncle says. "Yes, thank you" Louis opens his eyes and hieves himself up on his ellbow and watches Harry´s Uncle sit down so they were in the form of an triangle.

"So, Louis, how did you two meet?" He asks. "Uh" Louis says.

"In school. We have a class together" Louis says. "Which one?" "Social studies" Louis says. "Oh, so you are the boy who Harry spent last Saturday with to do a project in Social Studies?" Harry´s uncle says excited. "Yes, that´s me" Louis says and looks to Harry who shruggs.

"Are you more lucky with the girls than Harry here?" Harry's uncle asks. Louis bites his lip "Well, I had a girlfriend once, but it didn´t feel right" Louis says honest "The first girlfriends are always a little bit weird until you find the right one" Harry´s uncle says.

\---

"Alright guys. I´m getting hungry" Harry´s uncle says  and gets up. "Pasta?" He asks and the two boys nodd "Sounds great Uncle Jeff" Harry says and the man disappears down a stair to get into a small area with an small kitchen and a bed and bathroom.

"So, was it worth it to get up this morning?" Harry asks and lays down beside Louis. "Don´t know yet, ask me again later once I´m dropping you off" Louis teases. "I will" Harry says. Louis chuckles "What if a fish is biting on the pole while you are laying here?" He asks.

"Don´t know" Harry says and closes his eyes.

They lay in silence for awhile until Louis rolls over so he hovers over him. Harry opens his eyes and smiles while he lays his arms around Louis´ neck.

"Boys, lunch is ready"  
  
Harry and Louis hear Harry´s uncle call from downstairs. Louis bites his lip "Good, I´m hungry" He says and gets off Harry and helps him up. "Yeah me too" Harry agrees.

\---

It's past eight when they start to drive the ship back. The sky is black and the stars are above their heads.  
Harry and Louis are laying next to each other, hands only milimeters from touching and Harry´s uncle downstairs driving the ship.

"You had a girlfriend?" Harry asks then. "Yeah, felt like that was what everyone was expecting of me, you know, being a sophmore, never been in a relationship or showed much interest in girls like my friends did" "I know what you mean" Harry says. "Hannah and me, we weren´t serious though, hung out like best friends, sometimes a kiss and that was it" Louis says.

"I have never kissed a girl, I have always felt like I was lying to myself when I even thought about it" Harry says. "You are not missing out on anything, really" Louis says. Harry snorts "Good to know" "But do you know what _you_ are missing out on?" Louis teases. "No, what?"  Harry asks and bites his lips. "You´ll never know how good _you_   kiss" Louis teases.

Harry snorts and blushes "Shut up, am not. _You_ are though" he says. Louis bites his lips and looks up.

"Thank you Haz" Louis says then and turns his head to look at Harry. "For what?" Harry asks. Louis doesn´t answer, he swings himself so he is over Harry and kisses him.

"I told you no funny business" Harry says inbetween their kiss. "It´s just a thank you kiss" Louis says and brushes their noses as he pulls back. "My Mom has evening shift, she won´t be home until tomorrow morning" Harry says as he watches Louis getting off of him. "I´d love to stay at yours" Louis says and interwiners their fingers.

\---

Harry lets Louis enter the house before he shuts the door. That second the door falls shut Harry's being pressed against the door and lips are pressing hard against his. "I take this as you enjoyed today?" Harry breathes against Louis' lips. "I did and I enjoy it more each second" Louis says and presses himself against Harry and sucks on his neck. Harry moans "Fuck, Ok, Let´s get upstairs" Harry says.

Louis lays his arms around Harry´s neck and slings his legs around Harry´s hip while he continues sucking on the other boy´s neck. Harry lays his hands on Louis´ bum to steady him and walks with him into his room.

\---

"This was my favorite so far" Louis says as he lays on Harry´s naked chest, Harry´s arm secure around him drawing patterns on his hot skin. "Mine too" Harry agrees and presses a kiss to Louis head.

Louis reaches for Harry´s other hand and plays with his fingers. "Have you gone all the way so far?" Louis asks. "No" Harry says and lays his head ontop of Louis´. "I assume you are waiting for a real relationship" Louis says. "I _did"_ Harry says. "What do you mean?" "Well, I still do but, I guess it depends on who it is with" Harry says.

"Oh" Louis says.

"Good night Lou" Harry says. "Night Haz" Louis says back and closes his eyes.

\---

"Just keep moving the eggs  so they won´t burn, I´ll be right back" Harry says the next morning. "Alright" Louis nods and takes the spatula from Harry and does as told.

Louis hears the door open "You know Haz, I don´t understand why my Mom won´t let me make eggs, I didn´t burn it" Louis says proud.

"Well good, because after my night and morning shift I´m starving" Louis drops the spatula " _Fuck_ " He swears under his breath. Louis hears laughing, not the laugh from Harry but from his Mom. "Oh love, I´m sorry. I didn´t want to scare you" She says. "No, it´s  fine. I mean, this is your kichen" Louis says and picks the cooking supply up from the floor. He is only in boxershorts, that´s just great.

"Hey Lou- Oh morning Mom" Harry swallows, he is just as dressed as Louis and with a purple lovebite for everyone to see on his neck. "That is a greeting this morning" Anne says. "Yeah, it got pretty late and Louis nearly fell asleep in the car so I told him he could crash here" Harry says fast. "Of course. He is always welcome if he makes breakfast in the morning" Anne jokes.

"Yeah, talking about breakfast, I think the eggs might be done" Harry says and walks over to the pan, his shoulder brushing against Louis´ as they add spices.

 

"That´s really good. You two are a great team. I´m pretty sure you´ll ace your SS project" Anne says while swallowing her last bit. "Since Louis is already here you could work on it" The woman says. "Maybe" Harry shruggs. "I won´t even bother you because I´m off to bed. Thanks for the breakfast guys" She smiles and kisses Harry´s cheek before she walks out of the room.

"There is no way she didn´t see that love bite" Harry sighs.

\---

The two end up watching TV , Harry´s head on Louis´ lap while Louis is twirling Harry´s curls around his fingers. They are so into each other that they don´t focus on the movie at all. They are being pulled out of their thoughts though as they hear the front door open and then a shadow is passing by the door before Harry could  seat himself in a friendly distance away from Louis. The shadow gets back and a young woman is standing there.

"Hey Baby bro" She says. "Hey" Harry says and tries to sound as casual as possible. "Who is your friend" She asks. "Oh, Louis, we are working on a social studies project" He lies. Gemma looks to the TV  "Oh I _see_ " She jokes and sits down on the arm chair "And what is the project about?" She teases. "About how to get rid of your sister" Harry says. "I love you too Harry. Great to see you again" She says. Harry chuckles "Mom is sleeping upstairs" He says "Alright, I´ll be upstairs aswell" She says and walks out of the room.

"I really should go now" Louis says after he looked to the clock. Harry nods. "It was a fun weekend, thank you for taking me with you" Louis says. "You are welcome" Harry says. "Alright, I´ll see you tomorrow" Louis smiles. "You will" Harry smiles back.

"Alright" Louis breathes out and walks towards the door. "Bye" He adds as he walks out of the house.

 

Louis lays awake his bed. He wonders whether he should message Harry or not. It´s only nine and he isn´t tired at all yet, the only reason why he isn´t downstairs watching a movie with the rest of his family is because he doesn´t want to watch another shitty high school romance.

\---

"Are you going out of our way?" Zayn asks offended the next morning in school. "No" Louis says. "If something was going on with you, you´d tell us right?" Niall asks worried. "Of course" Louis says and reaches for his phone in his pocket.

**7:35am**  
 **Hey, you forgot your watch yesterday. When can I give it to you?**

Louis bits his lip and looks up. Why was Harry texting him? They were both at school. A few feet away, behind a corner Louis sees Harry peeking his head over the edge. Louis laughs and answers

_7:36am_  
 _Just come over you idiot.  
_

 

"Who are-" Zayn starts but is interrupted.

"Hey Harry" Louis greets the boy who walks up to him. "Hey" Harry says.

Silence.

Zayn clears his throat "Well, the first class calls. I´ll see you guys at lunch" Zayn says and leaves. "I gotta run too, have gym class" Niall says and disappears aswell.

"Your watch" Harry says and hands Louis the watch. "Thank you, and the next time, just come up and say Hi, we are friends, aren´t we?" Louis says. Harry nodds. "Yeah, friends" he says and bites his bottom lip.

 

"Harry"

The two boys turn around. Liam.

"Hey Li" Harry greets him. "Are you feeling better?" He asks. "I do, two weeks of stomach flue isn´t fun" Liam says. "I bet" Harry says. "I see while I was gone you made a new friend" Liam says and eyes Louis.

Harry blushes "Yeah, well. Social Studies partners"

"Right, well I´m off to my class. I see you at lunch Harry" Liam says and leaves.

"I should go to too, I´ll see you later" Louis says. "Yeah" Harry nodds and walks into the opposite direction as Louis.

\---

Louis´s standing at his locker. Every few seconds he turns around, hoping he would see Harry passing by. It was the time of the day, changing time between second and third periode.

"Louis" Zayn and Niall approach him. "Hey guys" Louis says and shuts the locker door and looks behind them, Harry walks by and catches his eyes. The bandana Louis gave him the other week was in his hair. Louis smiles, Harry smiles back.

The other two catch on and turn around. "Isn´t that the bandana that you gave him?" Niall asks. Louis´ eyes widen and looks to Niall. "Yeah-eh- he forgot it at my place as we worked on the project" Louis says and looks back to where Harry is. He isn´t alone anymore though, Liam is standing by his side.

Louis looks down and bites his lip. "You wanna hang out today after school? We could play some football in the park" Louis suggests.

"Yeah, sounds great" Niall cheers. "Alright, I´ll see you then" Louis says and walks away.

\---

"Good evening sunshine, I made your favorite dinner" Jay says as she sees her son coming into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, thanks but I´m not hungry, I was out with the boys and we had pizza" Louis lies. "What´s the matter babe? Wasn´t your project as good as you hoped?" She asks worried (Louis might have told her he worked on a project with someone instead of the fishing trip with Harry and his uncle ) and lays her hand comforting on her son´s shoulder. "What pro- oh, no" Louis bites his lip. "It´s not cause of that" He says. "Talk to me baby" His Mom pleads. "I´m just tired Mom, see you tomorrow" Louis says and kisses his Mom´s cheek.

\---

Louis sighs as he sees a grocery list hanging in the kitchen after school the next day. It also says that the twins are at a friends house and they need to be picked up by seven and the other two are at school having a club, they needed to be picked up by nine.

Louis shoves the shopping list into his pocket and walks back out of the door. A thunder crashed and the next second rain is pouring down. Louis sighs and runs to his car.

On his way to the grocery store he spotts a too familiar body in the rain, Louis drives up to the curb and lets the window down "Are you going for a swim?" He asks. The boy turns around and chuckles "Yeah, seems like it, doesn´t it?"

"Come on and get in" Louis says and waits until Harry closes the door before he pulls back onto the street. "Where are you going?" Louis asks. "Grocery store. Mom´s not home and I wanted to get a few things to make myself dinner" Harry says. "Good, I´m going to the grocery store aswell" Louis says.

"Louis, are you mad with me?" Harry asks then unsure. "No, why?" Louis says and stops the car at a red traffic light and looks over to Harry. "Because I felt like you were ignoring me today?" Harry says hurt. "No. If I was, I would have left you outside in the rain" Louis  says. Harry smiles "You are right, I was being stupid, sorry" Harry says. "It´s fine" Louis says and continues driving.

After Louis had parked the  car the two run into the store laughing. In silence they walk next to each other, Louis lets their hands brush three times on purpose and then there were another four times when their fingers brushed but Louis is sure it was just an concidence.

"So, if you don´t mind. How about you come to mine and cook? My Mom´s not home either and I have to pick up two of my sisters in four hours and I don´t want to feed them with Pizza again" Louis blurrs out. "Yeah, of course. I would have been bored anyways" Harry says. Louis smiles and drives to his house.

\---

"I´m gonna make some Tacos alright?" Harry asks. "Yeah, of course. I love Tacos" Louis says and sits down on the counter next to where Harry was cutting some green peppers. Louis steals one or two and chuckles. "If you keep on stealing them there won´t be any left for the Tacos" Harry says. Louis bites his lip and steals another one and snorts. Harry lets the knife down on the cutting board and looks to Louis. "You remind me of a three year old" Harry says and steps to the side to be closer to Louis.

Louis lays his legs around Harry´s hips to pull him towards him so he´s standing between his legs. The curly haired boy lays his hands on Louis´ waist and smiles.

The older one reaches for a few pepper slices and feeds Harry. "They are really good" Harry says "I know, and you wanted to take the red ones" Louis grins and holds another piece up. Harry opens his mouth but Louis grins and puts the pepper half into his own. Harry grins and leans in to bite the other half off, their lips brushed by doing so.

"Normally that works with a spagetti" Louis says as he swallows his piece. Harry does the same. "I know" Harry says and bites his lip. Louis grins and lays his arms around Harry´s neck to pull him in closer. "Maybe we could try that some other time with the spagetti" Louis says then. "Yeah" Harry nodds and leans his forehead against Louis´ and closes his eyes. Louis watches him a few moments and then he leans in and kisses him. Harry humms into the kiss. "When did you say you have to pick up your sisters?" Harry asks between their kiss. "Seven, why?" Louis says and presses his lips back against Harry´s.

"That´s why" Harry mumbles against Louis´ lips and leads one of Louis´ hands to his hard on. Louis palms him through the jeans. Harry moans and starts to suck on Louis´ neck while he opens Louis´ jeans. "Here?" Louis asks and Harry bites soft into his skin. Louis takes that as a yes and let Harry pull his pants off.

Louis bites his lip as his naked bum makes contact with the cool counter top, his pants and boxers where hanging on his ankles. "I missed this yesterday" Harry whispered and let himself down on his knees, he was in the perfect high with Louis´ dick. "Me too" Louis says before Harry goes down on him.

\---

Harry is supporting himself on the counter infront of him while Louis is kneeing infront of him on the floor, all clothes were gone by now, spread through the entire kitchen, god if his Mom would find out she would disown him, Louis is sure. _"Fuck"_ Harry moans and breathes heavy. "Fuck, so  close Lou" Harry bites down on his lip that he could taste blood. Louis starts to softly play with Harry´s balls and then Harry is coming down his throat.

Louis swallows and pulls off. Chest raising and falling, he lays down on the cold tiles, the cool of the floor was really nice now for his too hot body. Harry sinks down next to Louis and presses a kiss to his lips. "We should finish dinner" He says. Louis nodds "We should" He agrees and kisses Harry´s lips once more.

Ten minutes later they are dressed and standing in the kitchen just like an hour ago.

\---

"It´s fifteen till seven, I should-" Louis starts but is interrupted by the door bell. "Hold on" Louis says and walks out of the room to open the door. "Hey Lou, Eleanor drove us home" One of the twins says. "Hey that´s great. Eh, girls, dinner is in the kitchen" Louis says and goes through each girl´s hair as they walk past him.

"Thank you for driving the girls home, I was just about to leave" Louis says. "No problem" Eleanor smiles "Hey eh, I was wondering, in about twenty minutes, a movie starts, I have cards and my friend can´t go, do you wanna come?" Eleanor asks hopeful.

Louis bites his lip. "Oh, well. I´d love to but I have to pick up my other sisters from school by nine" Louis says. "The movie is done by then" Eleanor adds. "Sorry but the twins…" Louis says. He simply could leave the two alone for a few hours but Harry was still here. "Oh yeah, of course. I´ll see you tomorrow then" Eleanor says. "Yeah" Louis smiles and closes the door.

"Uhhhh" Louis´ sisters tease him as he walks back into the kitchen where they are eating. Harry is sitting at the table aswell eating himself. "Shut up you two" Louis says and leans against the counter and watches them. "Are you and Eleanor dating?" The older one of them asks. "No, why?" Louis asks. He can´t stop himself from looking to Harry, he has a pout line in his forehead. "Because she has a crush on you" One of the twins say "What? Where did you hear that?" Louis asks. "She is always asking about you" The younger one says. "Bullshit. Eat, do your homework and then go to bed" Louis says. "I bet you kissed, you have red lips" The younger one says. "No _we_ didn´t" Louis blushes and wipes on his lips. He wasn´t lying.  He _didn´t_ kiss Eleanor.

He looks to Harry who is playing grinning with the pepper on the table.

"Who is Harry though? Is he your new friend?" The younger one asks. "Yes and he cooked for you today, so say thank you" Louis says "Thank you" The twins sing and continue their dinner.

\---

"Lou, your sisters" Harry says as he pulls away from Louis´ kiss. The twins just went upstairs to do their homework and the two boys are sitting on the couch. "I don´t care" Louis says and pulls Harry back in. "They are upstairs anyways" He adds inbetween their kiss. "If you say so" Harry says and gives in.

\---

"Thank you for cooking for my sisters today" Louis says as they are in the car infront of Harry´s house a few minutes before nine. "You are welcome. It was a really nice evening today" "Yeah" Louis smiles. Harry smiles back and catches his bottom lip between his teeth. "Stop biting your lip when you smile" Louis says soft and cupps Harry´s jaw in one hand and pulls on Harry´s chinn lightly to pull the lip out from inbetween his teeths. The younger boy looks down. "Don´t look away from me" Louis chuckles and cupps Harry´s face in both of his hands to make him look up.

Louis leans in and kisses him. "I´ll see you tomorrow" "I´ll see you tomorrow" Harry beams and pecks Louis´ lips once more before he gets up and leaves the car.

\---

"You are twenty minutes too late!" Louis hears his sisters complain. "Sorry" He smiles and starts driving. "Oh my god. What happened to you?" The oldest of the girls asks. "Nothing. How was your club ´s girl´s?" Louis asks. "Did you finally kiss a girl?" The one on the backseat asks, ignoring Louis´ question. "None of your business" Louis grinns.

"You have a girlfriend" His sister next to him in the passenger seat cheers. "I _don´t_ have a girlfriend" Louis says. "It´s Eleanor isn´t it" The one on the backseat says. _"No"_ Louis says and parks the car. Is he talking to a wall?

Louis shuts the door behind himself and locks it. "Lou, the curly guy forgot his scarf" One of the twins says, holding Harry´s blue bandana in his hand. "Oh, yeah, thanks, I´ll give it back to him tomorrow" Louis says and reaches for it with a flush over his cheeks. "Don´t stay up too long girls" He says and walks into his room.

Louis lays down in his bed and reaches for his phone to write a message.

_9:46pm_  
 _Today was great, thank´s again for cooking. The girls loved it_

**9:48pm**  
 **Yeah, today was really great. Thank you for saving me from the rain. I´m glad that your sisters like it, what about you though?**

Louis jumps off his bed, five minutes later he is back in his room with a plate and a Taco. He takes a big bite and wipes his hand on his jeans before he reaches for his phone again.

_9:53pm_  
 _The tacos are great. I should make you my own personal chef, what do you think?_

**9:53pm**  
 **haha, I´m in. I want my payment in bar tho**

_9:54pm_  
 _Don´t think I can pay you with money_

**9:54pm**  
 **It´s ok, I think we´ll find another way for you to pay me…**

_9:55pm_  
 _I´m pretty sure we will_

**9:56pm**  
 **What do you think about tomorrow afternoon? You can see whether you like the food or if you changed your mind, I could figure out if the payment is what I´m expecting?**

_9:56pm_  
 _Ok_

\---

Louis is standing at his locker, biting on the back of his finger. It´s not even school begin yet. He is freaking out, he needs to see Harry, it´s like if he isn´t going to see him this instant, he is scared that he made Harry up in his mind due to the school stress. "Hey Louis" Louis turns around. "Hey" He smiles as he sees the curly haired boy. "So today after school?" He asks and Louis nodds. "Yeah, we´ll meet at the student lot?" Louis asks. Harry nods "Ok, then, have a good day" He says shy. "You too" Louis smiles and watches him leave.

"What is today after school?"  
Louis drops his rucksack. Do these two idiots always have to scare him to death? "N-Nothing" Louis says. Zayn raises his eyebrow "You just clearly made plans with Harry" Zayn adds. "Oh right, those plans. For the project, that we do in Geography" Louis blurrs out and picks up his rucksack. "You mean in social studies?" Niall corrects. "That´s what I said, didn´t I?" Louis bites his lip. "Sure" Niall says and looks to Zayn who shruggs.

"Anyways, your sisters are telling the  entire middle school you are dating Eleanor?" Zayn says then. Louis snorts "What?" "My sister is in their class and she messaged me a few minuets ago" Zayn says "I´m not dating her, why are they spreading this? I told them a million times"

\---

"Hey Lou" Niall sits down infront of him during lunch. Louis smiles "Hey" He says back. Zayn sits down next to Niall and the two boys eye him. "What?" Louis asks as he notices that they are watching him. "What did you do yesterday?" Zayn asks and narrows his eyes. "Eh, grocery shopping, ordered a pizza, Eleanor dropped the twins off and we talked, which is probably why they think me and her are dating and then I picked the other two up after their club's" Louis says and prays that they believe him.

"So then, how do you explain that the twins are talking about really good Tacos and a brown curly boy who left his bandana in your kitchen?" Niall says.

Louis breathes out, he didn´t know he was holding his breath. "We worked on our project" Louis says. "That project had been going on for what, four weeks now?" "Three and ahalf" Louis adds without thinking about it. He is pathetic and he knows it. "Just fucking admit that he is your friend, why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Niall blurrs out. "We are not stopping to be your friend because you made a new one, just don´t fucking lie to us" Niall adds.

"Ok" Louis says. "I´m sorry. Yes, Harry and me have been spending a little bit time together, he is just really fun to be around"  Louis says hoping he doesn´t sound like a married husband.

"Alright, that´s great. We are glad you made a new friend" Zayn smiles.

Fuck buddy would be more approbiate but yeah, _friend._

Louis isn´t sure anymore how that happened between him and Harry. Are they only fuck buddies, are they friends with benefits are they just being in item with each other because they haven´t found another guy yet. But to be honest, Louis doesn´t want to have anyone else around to kiss and be in item with. He really looks forward for today and he can´t stop himself thinking about that it sounds like a date.

The whole, he is cooking something for him and then they planned other things to do.

"Guys?" Louis asks. "Yeah?" The two boys look up. "Ehm, how do I know that I'm on a date?" He asks. Zayn and Niall snort. "Don´t laugh at me you dumbasses" Louis pouts. "Sorry Lou, well I guess it depends on, what is on your mind, then we can say whether it is or not" Niall says. "When both agreed to meet for dinner that the other one cooks?" Louis says. "Did these two talk about sex aswell?" Zayn asks. "Mhm, well, indierct I guess" Louis says "Then yes, it is" Niall nods. "I think so too" Zayn agrees. "Why? Do you plan something with Eleanor?" Zayn teases. Louis showes him the finger.

\---

So, in less than ten minutes the date starts, well it´s actually then the end of the school and they planned to hang out right afterwards. But yet, the word date, it sounds good and also wrong. Does Harry know it? Or is it just another excuse for them to get each other off. What if Harry is really just in it for the blowjob and- and Louis is suddenly so not ready to face Harry.

The bell rings.

Of course, now that Louis would need a few more minutes to sort his thoughts the fucking bell rings. Karma is a bitch.

Louis sees Harry already at his car, he walks up to him, his sudden thoughts were gone. The only things he´s thinking about are Harry, the dinner and Harry.

"Hey" The younger boy greets him. "Hey" Louis smiles back and opens his car. "You know, I was thinking to give you fuel money because you are always driving me around" Harry says "Nah, don´t worry Haz" Louis says and shuts the door. He reaches behind himself to get the belt. "Are you all set?" Louis asks as he puts the key into the car. "Not yet" Harry says.

Louis raises his eyebrow and turns his head. Harry leans over the clutch and pecks Louis lips. "Now I am" Harry says, still so close their noses are touching. "Ok" Louis says with a smile and pecks Harry´s lips right back. The younger boy chuckles and leans back into the seat.

\---

"My Mom is working" Harry says as they enter the house. "I figured, it would be awkward to see her again after what had happened on the weekend"  Louis says. "Nah, she is cool, she invited you over for dinner on Saturday" Harry says. "Oh really? That´s nice" Louis says and follows Harry into the kitchen.

Harry made pasta bollognese with spagetti. (This time without an happening in the kitchen) It was still fun though, they turned the radio up and danced and sang.

Now they were eating out of one big bowl with all of the spagetti and the sauce inside. They have a blanket over their laps and Harry has his arm around Louis while the bowl is resting between them on their laps. It feels good. It feels nice. If everyday is like today Louis would get up every morning with the biggest smile on his face.

Louis is rolling a few spagettis on his fork as he noticed. "Haz, look" Louis chuckles and looks into the bowl. Harry looks down and snorts. "Like in the movie" He says.

Both of them had each started to roll up the same noodle. "I guess this is our moment" Louis says. "Yeah" Harry says. The boys try to get their forks to their mouth without breaking the noddle but they fail. "Damn it" Harry pouts and drops the fork into the bowl. Louis snorts and shoves the fork into his mouth.

"Don´t pout babe, here" Louis says and picks up a spagetti from the bowl. He hands Harry one end and keeps the other. Harry chuckles but takes the end anyways and puts it into his mouth, Louis does the same. They lock eyes and slowly start to twirl the noodle around in their mouth to get closer to each other. The two giggle until their noses brush, they stay like that for a few moments until louis makes the last move and their lips are touching.

Harry kisses back as good as possible with food in his mouth but he manages to swallow the noddle without pulling back from the kiss. Harry reaches for the bowl and sits it down on the table infront of them then Louis is climbing on his lap, without breaking the kiss.

Harry lets his hands wander under Louis´ shirt, he isn´t pulling it off though, and Louis is glad, it would have ruined the moment. Louis enjoys to feel Harry´s fingers on his naked skin but for the past few days he wondered how his hand would feel hin his own.

Louis takes his hands away from where they were around Harry´s neck and lays them on Harry´s under his own shirt. He slowly pushes his tongue past Harry´s lips while he takes the other boy´s hands into his and pulls them away from his too hot skin and interwiners them between their bodies.

They kiss like that. Sometimes getting wilder and then slowing back down to the point where they just had their lips ontop of each other. Harry moves to lay flat on his back so Louis could lay ontop of him. The younger stopps kissing back, his foreheard against Louis´ while breathing into the other boy´s mouths. "You alright?" Louis whispers, he doesn´t have much air left to talk any louder. "Yeah, just, out of breath" Harry says. Louis chuckles and pecks Harry´s lips again. "Me too" Louis smiles.

\---

Louis comes back from the bathroom and presses himself into Harry's side. The younger boy lays his arm around his shoulder and smiles as Louis rests his head on his shoulder. Harry's hand that isn't around Louis' shoulder lays lonley in his lap, Louis reaches for it and interwiners their fingers and watches them.

\---

"Hey Louis, great to see you again" Anne says as she walks into the living room. Harry had just excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Hey Anne, great to see you too" He says and bites his lip. "Where is Harry?" She asks and sits down in the arm chair.

Suddenly Louis feels the burn of the lovebite on his neck.

"He is in the bathroom" Louis says and thanks god that he they didn´t go further than kissing today. "Alright, how is your project?" She asks.

"It´s doing fine. Worked on it all day"

Louis and Anne turn around,  Harry is entering the room and sitting down on the couch, too far away from Louis if you asked him. "And you cooked, if you keep on spoiling Louis like that he will move in" Anne jokes. Louis locks eyes with Harry. "Yeah, you better stop spoiling me if you don´t want to share your tiny bed with me" Louis says. "I wouldn´t mind" Harry smiles and Louis smiles back.

"So, is there still pasta left?" Anne says then. The two boys dropped their exchange at the same time and looked to Anne. "Yes, there is" Harry says. "Alright, I´ll leave you two boys then so you can relax. Louis, do you need a ride home?" Anne asks

"Nope" Louis says. "Alright, don´t forget, tomorrow is school" The woman smiles and walks towards the door with the bowl. "We won´t" Harry assures and waits until his Mom is out of the room until he lays down, with his head resting on Louis´ lap. Louis looks down and smiles as he softly lets his finger run over Harry´s face.  
  
The curly boy chuckles and reaches for Louis´ hand. "Stop that" Harry says and kisses Louis´ knuckles.  
"I should go" Louis says while looking down into Harry´s eyes. "I won´t let you go though" Harry says and sits up. "Oh really, how will you make me stay?" Louis teases. "Like this" Harry sits up and strangles Louis´ hips and kisses him.  
Louis smiles against Harry´s lips and lays his arms around Harry´s neck. "Convinced?" Harry asks intbetween their kiss. "Convinced" Louis agrees and tucks on Harry´s hair.

\---

It´s past twelve when Louis sneaks into his house. His curview is eleven. 

"Mind telling me where you were?"

Louis sees his Mom sitting on the stairs. _"Yes"_ He says and walks past her up the stairs. "Come on, I have a right to know, you are my son" She pouts. "And I have the right to have privacy. Good night Mom" "Good night" She sighs.

\---

"So-" The teacher says but Louis isn´t listening. He is scribbling on his notebook with a smile on his lips. To write or draw something in particular that is on his mind isn´t  a good idea, Zayn is sitting on his right and Niall on his left. English class.

Louis ignores the stares from his friends and continues to draw lines in different shapes on his paper instead of taking notes.

The class drags on and on and he is drowned in his own thoughts that he doesn´t hear the bell. It takes Niall and Zayn a few moments until they bring Louis out of his dreaming state. "What?" Louis blinks innocenet.

"The class is over, and we will be late to our own, the first students from the other class are already here" Niall says. Louis gets up "Oh, alright, then let´s go" Louis says and hurries off his seat. He pushes the notebook and pen into his back and walks with his friend out of the door.

\---

Louis enters the bathroom. The pink pass that the teacher had given him with the permission to go to the bathroom is crumbled in his pants pocket, he always preferred to use the bathroom alone. He hated to wait in line to pee during lunch break.

"Hey Lou" Louis turns around.

"Hey"

Harry.

"What a concidence, huh" Harry jokes. Louis laughs "Indeed"

"Yesterday was great" Louis says. "Yeah, it was. Mom came home sooner than I thought, sorry" Harry apologizes. "It´s alright Haz, the day was still amazing" Louis smiles.

Harry starts to giggle and drops his head.

"What?" Louis asks and bites his lip. Harry  looks up and steps closer to Louis "You have there-" Harry says and wipes his thumb over the corner of Louis´ lips while he locked eyes with the smaller boy.

Louis takes a breath in  as he sees Harry leaning in. _Yes, yes, yes_. Louis kisses back, he had been waiting for another kiss since their last one about nine and a half hours ago.

The kiss is soft and slow, Louis´ favorites. They are intimiate and just there to enjoy the moment. "Can we hang out today?" Louis asks inbetween their kiss. "Yeah, I´d love to" Harry says and presses his lips back against Louis. "Meet me at my car after school?" Louis asks and lays his arms around Harry´s neck. "Ok" Harry says and lets his hand wander to lay on Louis´ hips, forehead against forehead.

"Ok, I´ll see you then" Louis says "Iˋll see you" Harry says back and pecks Louis´ lips once more.

\---

"Hey" Harry waves to Louis who is leaning against his car. "Hey" Louis says back. The student lot was empty, they were the only ones left and the last bus is just disappearing in the distance.

Harry is standing a few feet away from Louis. The older boy doesn´t like it one bit and steps forward to peck Harry´s lips. He feels the pressure of Harry´s lips against his and smiles. "Let´s go" Louis says and opens the car.

 

"Why are we driving out of town?" Harry asks confused as Louis drives on the speed way. Louis shruggs "So I can kidnapp you, you shouldn´t have trusted me" Louis says serious but ends up laughing before he even finished.  Harry snorts.

 

"A park?" Harry asks "We have a park at home, you know" Harry says as they get out. "I know, but I like this park more, they have the best waffles" Louis says and locks the car. "Alright, I´m starving" Harry grinns. Louis chuckles and let their hands brush twice before he interwiners their fingers.

Louis smiles as he feels the soft pressure of Harry´s holding on to his own. "I feel like today is going to be just as great as yesterday" Harry says. "Me too" Louis says and feels a kiss pressed to side of his face.

"Do you want to eat now or walk first a bit?" Louis asks. They are standing side by side infront of the waffle stand, hands still tangled between their bodies. "Walk first" Harry says then and lets go of Louis´ hand to lay his arm around his shoulder. "Ok" Louis says and leans against Harry.

\---

Harry and Louis are sitting on a wooden desk near the lake eating their waffles while their feed are tangled under the table. "My Mom sent me a message asking whether I´ll be home by eight or not" Harry says. "Oh, I don´t know, if you want to be home by then I can drop you off" "No, I mean, it´s only whether she is home or not when I come home. She won´t mind when I´ll be home today. Told her we were working on the project" Harry says.

Louis snorts. "That project has been going on for nearly four weeks now. It won´t be long and your Mom will call the school" Louis chuckles. Harry blushes. "This week is the last one where we´ll be doing a project, I promise" Harry says. "Next week we´ll be working on a presentaion and the next month you´ll be tutoring me and-" Harry kicks Louis under the table.

"Ow" Louis pouts. "What else do you want me to tell her? Oh by the way the guy who I have been spending the past weeks with, we never had a project we got each other off, oh yeah i forgot to tell you I´m gay" Harry says. "Well no, just tell her we are friends and that we are hanging out" Louis shruggs.

"Oh" Harry says and looks down. Louis snorts and sits down next to Harry and lays one arm around him" The younger boy lays his head down on his shoulder. Louis kisses his forehead.

"My sisters are asking when you´ll cook for them again?" Louis says then, his head resting on Harry´s. "I don´t know. Whenever you´ll invite me over again" He says and draws pattern on Louis´ leg. "Tomorrow? It´s friday, my Mom is leaving at around six for work" Louis says. "Yeah, cool. And on saturday my Mom invited you over for dinner, I told you, didn´t I?" Harry asks. "Yes, you did. I remember"

Louis feels…weird, strange but also so so happy. They have spent so much time together the past days, it feels great.

"So I can text my Mom that I won´t be home before she leaves?"

"Yeah" Louis says and watches Harry getting the phone out of his pocket, unlocking his phone with the number 0102 and makes a mental note to find out what the number means. Harry is opening the message app and sees only three contacts he had been writing with the last few weeks. His Mom, Liam and himself.

Louis feels bad, Harry is such a great person to be around and yet he only has three people to talk to but at the same time Louis is glad that he doesn´t have to share Harry with many others, he can have the boy to himself, almost.

"You know, one day we should all hang out, you, me, Liam, Zayn and Niall" Louis suggests. "Oh, I don´t know-" Harry starts. "No, we will. You know Niall, he is nice and Zayn is really cool too and I want to get to know Liam" Louis says.

Harry tenses up "Oh, yeah of course if you want to" Harry says and bites his lip while he lifts his head up off Louis´ shoulder. Louis looks to Harry and turns his head so he facing him. "I only want to get to know Liam because he is your best friend, I want to make sure that you are surrounded by good people" Louis says and kisses Harry´s nose.

"He is a good friend, don´t worry" Harry giggles. "If he would say you should stop hanging out with me because I´m bad influence would you do it?" Louis asks. "He wouldn´t say that, he likes everyone" Harry says."But what if?" Louis asks with a smile.  "Then I don´t have to worry about you and him doing things behind my back" Harry teases. "Do you really think I´m that kind of a person?" Louis pouts.

Harry snorts "I don´t know, I guess only time can tell" "Ok, you´ll see" Louis says and leans in. Harry smiles as their lips touch.

\---  
   
"You know, today was even better than yesterday" Harry says as he unplugs his  seat belt. "That was my plan" Louis smiles. "You succeded" Harry smiles. Louis smiles back. "I´ll see you tomorrow in school" Louis says then. "Ok" Harry nodds. "Bye" Louis says.

"Bye"

Harry opens the car door and is with one food out of the car as he feels a hand in his own, he turns around. Louis is close, he is leaning over the clutch and pulls Harry closer on his hand. Harry smiles and closes the gap, the kiss is longer than planned but it felt so good.

\---  
 _7:10 am_  
 _When will you arrive at school?_

Louis sends Harry a message the next morning.

**7:12 am**  
 **My bus will arrive there in about five, why?**

_7:12 am_  
 _Meet me in the bathroom in the math wing_

**7:13 am**  
 **ok… :)**

_7:13 am_  
 _Good morning btw_

**7:14 am**  
 **hahahha good morning to you too  
**

\---

Louis rushes into the bathroom, it´s five minutes before half past seven. It´s empty though, he sighs and waits a little longer.

It´s seven thirty.

Fifteen minutes until school starts, and he can´t focus without at least one kiss, maybe he scared Harry away.

"Sorry, but Liam stopped me asking if-" Harry is interrupted with a peck from Louis "I don´t care what he was asking" Louis says, his forehead against Harry´s. "Good morning"  Harry says. "I know, it is" Louis smiles and kisses Harry again. The taste of toothpaste is fresh, unlike the past kisses when the fresh minty taste was gone, replaced by the taste of Harry.

They hear the bell. It´s friday, so they made their way together to social studies.

\---

"Where were you this morning?" Niall asks Louis during lunch. "Bathroom, I had a bit of stomach issues this morning" Louis lies. "Are you better now? Did you see the nurse?" Zayn asks worried. "No, I´m fine, just had something wrong to eat yesterday" Louis lies. He sees Harry and Liam on the table infront of him and smiles.

**12:15 pm**  
 **You should smile more often ;)**

_12:15 pm_  
 _I already smile the entire day, the boys already think I have gone mental_

**12:15 pm**  
 **Well you kinda did. You made a stranger your cousin and even gave him the wrong name**

Louis laughs and catches Harry´s eyes before he writes another message

_12:16 pm_  
 _James was really cool about it tho_

Louis hears a loud laugh and knows it´s Harry. Everyone turns around to look at the curly haired boy who blushes. Louis grinns wide, he loves to make Harry laugh and he loves to hold Harry´s hand and he loves to kiss him and he loves listening to his voice and yeah, maybe he loves Harry too.

**12:17 pm**  
 **Phill, his name is Phill Lou**

Louis snorts

_12:18 pm_  
 _Not anymore. He has to live with the name James now_

**12:18 pm**  
 **Alright, the queen has spoken**

_12:19 pm_  
 _Hey_

**12:19 pm**  
 **I wish I could kiss the pout off your face right now**

_12:20 pm_  
 _I wish I could just kiss you right now_

**12:20 pm**  
 **Lunch break is fifteen more minutes**

_12:20 pm_  
 _Bahtroom in the math wing?_

**12:20 pm**  
 **Alright, in five, I´ll follow a bit after you**

\---

"We need to stop at the grocery store to get the stuff you  need" Louis says. Louis sisters have been annoying him when Harry would finally come and cook for them again. "Alright, you have money?" Harry asks. "Shit" Louis sighs. "My Mom laid some on the kitchen table but I forgot it" Louis says. Harry snorts. "We´ll have to stop at mine for a second" Louis adds "No worries" Harry says and leans over to peck Louis´ cheek.

Louis enters the house, Harry close behind him. Girls chatter is coming from everywhere. "Your house is so alive" Harry says while he closes the door. "Yeah, it can get annoying sometimes but I love my girls" Louis smiles and leads Harry into the kitchen.

"Hey Louis- Oh you must be the Taco boy" Louis´ Mom is sitting on the table with a cup of tea and the news papers. Harry snorts "Well, I´m Harry. Nice to meet you Mrs. Tomlinson" "Oh love, call me Jay" Louis´ Mom says.

"Well, we are actually on the run again, forgot the money" Louis blushes. "Oh boo, where are you with your thoughts the past weeks?" She smiles. "Not where you think they are" Louis says and puts the money into the pocket. "Alright, anyways. I´d like to have one taco left today, if that is possible" Jay says. "Of course" Harry smiles. "Then, I´ll see you hopefully soon Harry. I´ll see you tomorrow Boo"

"Alright, bye Mom" Louis says and pulls Harry on his hand out of the room. As the door falls shut behind them, Louis interwiners their fingers and walks them back to the car.

\---

"Harry, can you put gummybears into mine?" One of the twins asks while the four girls sit on the table. "I don´t think that it´d be good, you can have them afterwards though" Harry suggests. "Ok" She shruggs.

"Is it Harry with who are you always hanging out with?" One of the older ones asks. "Yeah, why?" Louis asks. His sister shruggs.

One hour later the two smallest are getting ready for bed and the other two are in their room. Louis and Harry are cleaning up the kitchen.

"You really don´t have to clean up" "I do, I made it dirty in the first place" Harry argues. "But still, you are a guest" Louis says and takes the towel out of his hands. "Hey" Harry pouts. "Are you really complaining because I stop you from cleaning?" Louis teases. "Yeah"

Louis laughs and wipes off the counter on his own. A few moments later he feels  arms wrap around his waist from behind. "If you keep me from cleaning, I will too" Harry says and kisses Louis´ neck. "Really? Just because you are holding on to me and kissing me isn´t going to stop me, you´ll probably get me a boner if you keep kissing me" "Really?" Harry asks and starts sucking. Louis closes his eyes and bites his lip.

Harry reaches for the towel in Louis´ hand and throws it away. Louis turns around and lays his arms around Harry´s neck to pull him in to kiss him. Harry supports his weight by resting his hands on the counter top on each side of Louis.  
Louis thrusts his hips forward, it was unplanned really. The two boys moan at the touch. "Fuck, sorry" Louis apologizes. "It´s fine" Harry says and kisses Louis´ neck again. "No funny business, my sisters" Louis says. "I know, but we could go into your room, they won´t come in" Harry says. "Paper walls" Louis says. "Then we have to be quiet, I guess" Harry says and pecks Louis lips while he thrusts his hips against Louis´ once more.

 _"Fuck"_ Louis says and burries his face into Harry´s neck.  
"I bet I can make you come just like that" Harry whispers. "Yes, you can, I haven´t had since the last time with you" Louis says.

Louis hears a whimper from Harry´s throat and Harry´s getting harder against his leg. "Me too" Harry says then. "I wanna touch you so bad" Louis says and thrusts his crotch against Harry´s. "Me too-fuck" Harry breathes out and rests his forhead against Louis´.

Harry lolls his head back, giving Louis space to suck a lovebite into his skin while their hips are rocking against each other.

Harry lets his hands wander under Louis shirt, he can feel Louis´ heartbeat under his fingertips.

Louis lets his own hands go underneath Harry´s shirt aswell.

They come in their pants a few minutes later, almost at the same time. Heavy breathes inbetween their open mouthed kiss. "Let´s never go this long without ever again" Louis says. "Ok" Harry says and pecks Louis´ lips once more. "Can I have new pants from you?" He asks then. Louis chuckles, interwiners their fingers and walks with Harry into his room. They clean themselves up and Harry looks cute in the too short joggy pants from Louis.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Louis asks while he is sitting on his bed. "I´d love to" Harry smiles and climbs ontop of Louis. Hands resting next to Louis´ head and Louis´ tiny body inbetween his legs.

"Tomorrow dinner at my Mom´s, she said we are not allowed to come over before she is ready" Harry says. "I don´t mind, I have alot of things in mind we can do to be busy ourselves with" "Oh really, like?" Harry grins and raises his eyebrow "Like this" Louis says and pulls Harry down to connect their lips.

\---

With a loud deaf making sound the silver  pan falls to the ground. "Fuck, are you trying to wake up my sisters and my Mom?" Louis chuckles. "Sorry" Harry says and picks the pan up. "What are you making?" Louis asks while he is swinging his legs in the air from where he is sitting on the counter top. It has become a thing that Louis is watching Harry from there.

"Eggs Benedict?" Harry asks. "Oh yes, my grandma used to make it for me" Louis says excited and shows Harry where he can find the stuff he needs.

"Good" Harry smiles and starts. "So when do you think we can arrive at yours for dinner?" Louis asks and takes a sip from his orange juice. "Mhm, at around seven I guess" Harry says and takes Louis´ cup to drink aswell. "You know you can have your own cup" Louis teases. "I know" Harry grinns and reaches for Louis´ hand. "Any plans for today since we are up before 10am?" Harry asks and steps closer to Louis.

"Uhh breakfast" The twins come running into the kitchen. With one step Harry is back infront of the pan and Louis jumbs off the counter.

"Did you and Harry have a sleepover together?" The older one asks. Louis clears his throat.

"Guys, it´s a few minutes past ten, why are you awake?" Jay comes into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Harry is making breakfast" The younger one says.

Jay looks to Louis then to Harry. "Oh, ok. You two have plans for today?" She asks. "Yes, well we actually said we were going to meet at ten to finish the project but i overslept and he offered to make breakfast because you know, you can´t study with an empty stomach" Louis blurrs out. "Of course, are you planning on staying here?" Jay asks. "No, we are going back to Harry´s" Louis says. "Alright. I´ll go back upstairs, came home at seven this morning. Leave me some eggs, alright?" The two boys nodd and then the woman is gone.

\---

"It´s five after seven, should we go in now?" Louis asks. "Yeah, let´s go" Harry agrees and the two walk with interwinerd fingers up the front porch.

"Hey Mom" Harry yells through the house as they enter. He dropps Louis´ hand and closes the  door. "Kitchen" The woman yells back. Harry lays his hand on Louis´ back to guide him, it was unecessary really, Louis knew where the kitchen was.

"Hey" Louis greets Anne. "Hey love" Anne smiles back "Please sit down before the food gets cold" She says.

It feels different, Louis thinks. He and Harry are sitting next to each other, their legs are pressed against each other and once in awhile one of them would softly lean their knee against the other.

They are acting too much like a couple, are they? Should they talk about it before anyone gets hurt? Probably, but not now and not today, Louis thinks.

"How is your project guys?" Harry´s Mom asks. "Good, we finished it yesterday" Harry answers. "Great, I know you two did great work" She says. The two boys nodd. "What is the project about?" Anne asks. "Eh, about plants" Harry says. "Nice, so you have spent alot time outside, that´s good" Anne smiles. Louis nodds.

"But I hope I´ll still see you around  Louis?" "Yeah" Louis nodds and looks over to Harry who nodds aswell. "Yeah" Harry says and smiles.

"So, Louis, what is your favorite class?" She asks. Louis looks away from Harry. "Theatre" He says. "Are you a part of the spring musical?" She asks then. "Yes, well, I´ll go to the audition in a few weeks" He says. "I told Harry he should go too, maybe you can convince him" Anne says and grins to Harry. "Mom" Harry pouts. "I´m not going, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Harry adds. "Honey, you are such a great singer, go. It´s your last year, make it _big"_ She says. "I _am_ making it big" Harry argues. Louis snorts.

"He really _is._ He went _over_ his limits for that project" Louis says. Harry blushes. "I like to hear that. Seems like you are a good influence on him" Anne says. "Can you say that to my Mom? That I´m an good influence?" Louis says and Anne laughs. "I´d love to" Anne smiles. "I assume when Harry wasn´t home the past weeks, he was with you?" Anne asks. "Yeah, we were working on our project" Louis says.

 

The plates are empty. "The dinner was amazing Anne. Thank you for inviting me" "You are very welcome" She smiles. "Do you need any help cleaning?" Louis offers.

Louis sees Harry shaking his head from the corner of his eye. Anne chuckles. "No, it´s fine, you two go and celebrate your finished project on your own" She says and gathers the plates together.

The two walk casually out of the kitchen, once they are out of sight from Anne´s eyes, Harry grabbs Louis' hand and runs with Louis into his room.

"Haz" Louis giggles as the door falls shut. "You heard my Mom, let´s celebrate" He says. "And how?" Louis raises his eyebrow. "Close your eyes and you may find out" Harry says. "I don´t think I can trust you though. If I close my eyes you could do anything. Steal my purse, attack me with your siccors-" "You really think I would do that?" Harry says and lays his hands on Louis´ hips.

"You could also undress me and run away with my clothes" Louis says. "If I would undress you, trust me, I _wouldn´t_ run away" Harry grins and lays his forehead against Louis´. "That sounds promising" Louis says. "It is" Harry smiles.

Louis slings his arms around Harry´s neck "Good" Louis whispers and kisses Harry.

"Harry, Louis" Anne knocks against the closed door. "Yeah Mom?" Harry says, not pulling away from Louis. "I´ll be out for a bit, does Louis need a ride home tonight?" She asks.  
  
Louis hides his face in Harry´s neck not doing anything  other than breathing Harry in. "No Mom, he has his car" Harry says loud enough for his  Mom to hear on the other side of the room. "Alright, I´ll see you guys later" She says. "Bye" The two boys echo back.

"You smell really good, did you know that?" Louis asks and closes his eyes as he feels Harry´s hand on his back, holding him closer. "Eh, thanks, I guess. You don´t smell too bad yourself" Harry says and rocks them back and forth. "Don´t you think it´d be more comfortable to cuddle on the bed?" Harry asks.

"Maybe" Louis says. "Then let go off me so we can move to the bed" Harry giggles. "No, carry me" Louis pouts. Harry snorts and picks Louis up and carries him to the bed.

"I hope you don´t mind if I  stay the night" Louis says and keeps his hands locked around Harry´s neck who is hovering over him. "No, I wouldn´t" Harry says and brushes their noses. "I´d mind though if you would leave" Harry says and  pecks his lips.

"I would mind that too" Louis says and pecks Harry´s lips back. "Your Mom won´t be home for a while" Louis says and lets his hands go under his shirt. "Yeah, she won´t" Harry grins and lets the shirt being pulled off. "You are so hot" Louis says and let´s his hands go over Harry´s chest. "You are even hotter" Harry says and sucks a lovebite into his neck while he is opening Louis´ zipper.

"I- I bought eh-" Harry mumbles and opens one drawer. He drops a few packs of condoms and a bottle of lube on the bed.

Louis watches Harry biting his lip. "We don´t have to, I-" "It´s ok, I thought about it too" Louis says. "I trust you Harry." Louis says and reaches for Harry´s hand. "I trust you too Lou" Harry smiles and leans down to kiss him and he doesn´t stop.

\---

"That was great Haz" Louis says. He is laying on Harry´s bare chest, the younger boy has his arm around the other. "It was" Harry says. "Do you know where my phone is?" Louis asks and starts to draw patterns on Harry´s chest. "Yeah, on the floor, I can see it" Harry says. Louis groans "So far away" He pouts but sits up anyways. "Why do you need it?" Harry asks nervous. Louis grins and pokes Harry´s cheek. "To text my girlfriend to let her know I´m coming over now" He teases and leans in to brush their noses before he kisses Harry. "I´m letting my Mom know I´ll stay here the night" He says and pecks Harry´s lips once more before he gets his phone.

\---

The two boys arrive at school together the next morning.

"I´ll see you" Harry says and waves as he leaves Louis in the commence. "Bye" Louis says quiet while watching Harry´s back.

 

  "Hey Lou" Louis hears Niall call through the cafeteria at lunch. "You know Liam? He switched class to advanced biology, we are table buddies" Niall says excited. "Hey Liam" Louis greets him. Yes, Liam, the one who is best friends´ with Harry.

Louis sits down next to Zayn, on the opposite side is a free seat. "You were in my gym class lat year weren´t you?" Liam asks and Louis nods "Yes, I am" 

"Haz" Liam calls then and waves the curly haired boy over. "Hey" Harry greets everyone at the table and locks eyes with Louis. 

What´s happening. Were they busted? Were they too olbvious? Do the others know? Not even Louis knows whether they are dating or not, he has no idea how to answer that question if they ask.

Harry sits down infront of Louis and immedtiately their feed are tangled. The contact feels good, no matter what is going to happen, they are not alone.

Nothing happens though. They are just chatting about anything that comes up. Liam and Zayn though are having a hard time to not pick up the first disagreement about who is the best hero, spiderman or badman.

Niall had to throw each one a tomato at their faces to get them to stop.

_12:33 pm_  
 _So, Liam likes everyone yeah? I see_

**12:33 pm**  
 **I really have never seen him like this. So angry and kinda hateful against someone.**

\---

"Don´t let me, don´t let me, don´t let me go-"

Louis hears Harry singing trough the closed door. A guitar is being played in the background. Actually the two didn´t plan on meeting today but Louis wanted to see him, so he drove over and Anne welcomed him in with a big smile.

The singing and the guitar stops, Louis takes this moment to open the door. "You are a great singer, your Mom is right, you should defently audition for the spring musical" Louis says and closes the door behind himself. "Lou, what-no-how long have you been standing there?" Harry says.

"I have only heard the don´t let me part. It sounds  great though" Louis says. Harry bites his lip and sits the guitar back into its stand. "No, keep playing" Louis pouts.

"Who let you in?" Harry asks, ignoring Louis complaint. "Your Mom" Louis says. "Did you write the song?" Louis adds curious. "What song?" Harry asks confused. "The one you just sang" Louis chuckles "Oh" Harry blushes "Nah" He says. "You lied, can I see the lyrics?" Louis asks excited. "It´s not done yet" Harry says and moves to hover over Louis "Pleeease" Louis beggs.

"No" Harry says and lays his forehead against Louis´. "Please" Louis says again. "No, once it´s ready, maybe" Harry says and pecks Louis´ lips. "Promise?" Louis asks. "Promise" Harry says and kisses him.

 

"What do you think about going to the movies together and the lads on friday?" Louis asks while the two cuddle on Harry´s bed later that day. "It´s alright, I was a little scared though that they ask about-" Harry stops himself. "Me too" Louis says. "Do you think I could come with you after the movies? My Mom is having a spa evening with my sisters and I don´t want to lay cucumbers on their eyes again" Louis says.

"Mhm, how about we go to yours, I´ll join your Mom and sisters and you can lay cucumbers on my eyes aswell" Harry teases. Louis snorts "If you wear a bikini like them, I wouldn´t hesitate a second, I even would massage you and put avocado cream and your face and lick it right off" Louis says quiet into Harry´s ear.

Harry shivers and palms himself. " _Fuck_ " He breathes out.  
"Like this" Louis says and licks over Harry´s cheek. "I-I have honey-mustard in the fridge" Harry blurrs out. "Yeah?" Louis asks and sucks a bruise into Harry´s neck. "Yes, I can get it" Harry says. "Nah, I don´t want you to leave now, another time" Louis says and sits down on Harry´s lap.

"You didn´t plan on meeting Liam today, did you?" Louis asks and kisses Harry´s neck. "No, why?" "Cause I came over without letting you know" "Liam has tennis on Monday´s and Wednesday" Harry says "Good, write me in your calender for those two days" Louis says and pecks Harry´s lips. "I don´t need to write you down, I´ll always have time for you" The younger boy says and pecks Louis´ lips back.

 

"Do you have to go?" Harry pouts while he is watching Louis getting dressed. "Yeah, I was suppost to be at the school to pick up the girls ten minutes ago, I have five texts already" Louis says.

Harry pouts.

"We´ll see each other tomorrow" Louis assures. "Still" Harry shruggs. "I´ll be at the school tomorrow when you get there, bathroom in the math wing, 7:15" Louis says. "Alright" Harry sighs.

Louis walks over and kisses him. "I´ll see you tomorrow"  Louis says against Harry´s lips. The other boy lays his arms around Louis to keep him close. The stay like that a couple more moments, then Louis´ phone rings. "I really gotta go now" Louis says and picks up the phone "I´m on my way girls" He says and waves at Harry once more, then he is gone.

\---

"Damn it Lou, if Mom finds out you let us wait for half an hour she will freak out" "She won´t freak out because you won´t tell her" Louis says looking into the rear view mirror. "We won´t, if you tell us where you were, your neck looks mad" The one next to him says. "None of your business" Louis says and parks the car infront of their house. "But Mom won´t stop bugging you who it is. She won´t forgive you that you keep a girlfriend from her" Louis bites his lip, good that he doesn´t have a girlfriend, well, he neither has a boyfriend but-

"Come on Lou, what are you still doing in the car?" Louis looks to his side, his two sisters are looking at him through the open car door. "Just remembered a test tomorrow" He mumbles and followes his sisters.

"You are late, is  everything alright?" Louis' Mom asks "Yeah, just I met a friend as I picked them up and we talked for a quite a while" Louis says. "I gotta go learn for a test" He adds fast and runs up the stairs covering his neck with his hand.

He is watching his neck in the mirror on the inside of his closet door. He has several purple and red bruses, he sighs and grabs his phone

_9:45pm_  
 _You def marked me as yours_

Louis sends Harry.

**9:45pm**  
 **Good.**

**9:46pm**  
 **I wish you could come back over so I can leave some more**

_9:46pm_  
 _I´d love you to but I can already hear my Mom walking up the stairs…I´ll talk to you later_

 

A knock on the door.

"Come in Mom" Louis says. He is laying on his stomach on his bed, phone locked infront of him. "So, studying?" She teases and closes the door.

"Yeah" Louis grinns and keeps his head so  that the lovebites are out of sight.

"You know, your private life is none of my business, I just want to make sure you are being responsible" She says. "I am Mom, don´t worry" "I know, just want to make sure" She says and sits down on the bed.

Louis´ phone lights up with a new message. Harry.

**9:50pm**  
 **Alright, ask her how the tacos were haha**

Louis reads the text with a smile "How did you find Harry´s tacos?" Louis asks.

"Great, he can come by more often and cook" She smiles. Louis blushes "I´ll let him know" He smiles. "You also could invite him over for dinner on Sunday, not that he thinks I can´t cook" Louis´ Mom jokes. "I´ll tell him" "Goodnight boo" "Night Mom"

_10:05pm_  
 _My Mom said the tacos were amazing and she invited you over for dinner on Sunday._

**10:05pm**  
 **Sounds great...good night, I´ll see you tomorrow**

_10:05pm_  
 _good night to you too..can´t wait to see you  tomorrow, sweet dreams_

**10:05pm**  
 **can´t wait either..**

\---

"Good morning" Louis greets Harry in the bathroom and kisses his lips. "Good morning to you too" Harry says inbetween their kiss. "Missed you" Louis whisperes and hides his face in Harry´s neck. "Missed you too" Harry says back.

\---

"The move starts at 8 on Friday" Niall says at lunch. He is sitting next to Zayn. Louis, Harry and Liam are sitting infront of them. Louis and Harry might be holding hands under the table while eating quietly.

"Lou, can you pick me up? My parents are leaving town for the weekend?" Zayn asks. "Sure" Louis nods at his friend.

"Doesn´t Liam live in the same neighborhood as you though?" Niall asks Zayn. "He does, so he could pick you up" Harry says. "That if you don´t mind" Harry asks Liam. "I don´t care, I guess" Liam shruggs. "Fine" Zayn rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

Louis sighs, he doesn´t understand why these two hate each other. He always thought they´d get along great but apparently he was wrong.

"So, what about Harry though?" Niall asks. "I´ll pick him up" Louis says. "Alright" Niall nodds. "What about you though?" Harry asks the blond one. "I live right next to the movies, so I´ll walk" He says. "Alright" Harry nods.

\---

"So we have about three hours left until we are meeting the boys" Louis says and let´s his hand slip underneath Harry´s shirt. "Yeah, let´s use the time wisley" Harry jokes and pulls Louis down in a kiss.

\---

"Do you really think the two make it through the drive alive?" Harry asks worried as Liam and Zayn haven´t arrived yet. "Maybe it wasn´t a good idea to let Liam pick Zayn up" Niall says.

"There they are" Louis says and points to two figures walking towards them on the parking lot. "It was your fucking fault" Liam gifts. "Mine? Was it _me_ or you who drove 40 in a 50 zone" "We were halfway there when _you_ noticed you forgot your wallet" Liam gifts back. _"You_ were five minutes late already" Zayn groans.

"Alright, let´s go inside" Niall interupts and leads the four into the movies.

 

"Why do you get to hold the popcorn, I payed for it" Zayn groans. "Because I´m in the middle" Liam gifts.

Louis sighs, it hasn´t stopped since they had arrived. Louis reaches for the popcorn, pours a bit on Zayn´s lap, than on Liam´s and takes the popcorn to himself. "Niall come over" Louis says and Niall gets up from where he was next to Zayn and sits down next to Harry.

"You two shut up now" Louis says to Liam and Zayn and sits the popcorn down on Harry´s lap.  

 

"What a day" Louis sighs later that night while he cuddles with Harry. "I know" Harry agrees and pecks Louis´ head.  
"Thank you for letting me stay today and saving me from the spa night" Louis says. "You are welcome boo" Harry chuckles

"You seem a little tensed the last couple days, is everything alright?" Louis asks worried. "Yeah, my back hurts again" "Your back? Why?  Can I do something?" Harry chuckles. "I have a bad back, not really, I sometimes go to massage, then it´s ok for awhile"

"A massage? I could give you one, I´m good at that" Louis says. "I don´t doubt that" Harry grins. "Alright" Louis sits up. "Do you have massage gel?" "Yeah, bottom drawer" Harry says. "Great" Louis grins and gets the tube.

"Sit up so I can pull the shirt off" Louis says. Harry does as told. Louis pulls the shirt over his head. "Now turn around" Louis says and watches Harry turn to lay on his stomach.

Louis sits down on Harry´s bum and squeezes a good amount of gel into his hands and starts.

"That´s nice Lou" Harry sighs happily. "I´m glad" Louis smiles.

"You remember you wanted me as your personal chef?"  Harry says.

"Yeah"

"I want you as my personal massage guy" Harry says

"Deal" Louis says.

\---

"Harry!" The twins come running down the stairs as they see the curly haired boy in the hallway the next evening for dinner Jay had Harry invited to. "Hey" Harry smiles at them. "Are you cooking today again?" The oldest asked.  "No, not today" He says. The girls pout. "But if you want me to, I can come by next week" He adds.

The two cheer and run back into their room.

"See, told you they love you" Louis says and pecks his cheek. "They love my food, not me" Harry says. "Same with me though" Louis teases. "And I only love you for your massages" Harry says.

Louis snorts "Good, we are even then"

\---

"We missed you yesterday Lou" Louis´ oldest younger sister says during dinner. "Yeah well, _homework_ wouldn´t have done it on its own" He says. "True" His Mom says.

 

"The dinner was great Jay" Harry says. "I´m glad you enjoyed it" Jay smiles. "Do you need any help with the dishes?" Harry asks. "No, I don´t" Louis' Mom smiles.

"Upstairs?" Louis whispers to Harry. The other boy nods. "We´ll be upstairs" Louis says "Don´t be long though, tomorrow is school" Jay says. "Alright Mom" Louis answers.

\---

"It seems like it becomes a thing to have dinner with our families" Harry says. "I know and I´m glad" Louis says and lays his arms around Harry´s neck. "Me too" Harry smiles and leans in. "You know-" Louis says and pulls back. "No, don´t say anything" Harry pleas and locks eyes with Louis. "Ok" Louis says and meets Harry´s lips halfway.

\---

"How about we go on Friday back to the club?" Louis suggests in the school's bathroom the next morning, a few minutes before class starts. Harry looks down. "Can´t, My Mom and me are going to visit my grandma, but how about we go for a little roadtrip on Wednesday?" Harry asks and bites his bottom lip. "Road trip?" Louis grins. "Yeah, if you want to" Harry shruggs unsure. "After school?" Louis asks. "If you want to?" Harry nods.

"No…how about we _skip_ school" Louis says. Harry smiles. "Sounds great" Harry beams and pecks Louis´ lips.

\---

"So where are we going?" Louis asks as they hit the road on Wednesday morning. "Doesn´t matter, just go" Harry says. "Aye Aye Captain" Louis says. Harry snorts.

The two stop at Nandos to have lunch.

"I just got a message from my Mom saying, that whatever I do better be more imporant than school" Louis says.

"My Mom said I shouldn´t make it a habbit and Liam yelled at me for leaving him on  his own like that" Harry says.

"Zayn and Niall told me to have fun and to get them something" Louis says "Yeah Liam added that aswell" Harry chuckles.

\---

"Stupid rain, I hoped we could watch the stars awhile longer from outside" Harry pouts while they cuddle in the trunk of Louis´ car with a blanket over them. "I know, but this feels alot like the first time, doesn´t it?" Louis says. "Yeah, you are here, that´s all that is important" Harry says and interwiners their fingers.

Louis smiles and kisses him, and like said, they were making this time just like the first time.  
  
\---

_11:15pm_  
 _Grounded. I´ll see you tomorrow at 7:15?_

Louis writes.

**10:15pm**  
 **Me too and you will.**

\---

The bell rings, it´s 7:45 and Harry didn´t come.

\---

"Liam!" Louis runns towards the table where the other three are already eating. "Did you hear anything from Harry?" He asks worried.

The other three look at him confused. "Not since yesterday, like he wanted to, why?" Liam says. Louis looks at him. _What_.

 _"What?"_ Louis asks confused. "Didn´t he tell you?" Niall asks. "Tell me what?" Louis nearly yells. "He moved to America, his Mom got a better job offer over there" Zayn says. "What? No, he- he would have told me" "He told me that once he is gone, he doesn´t want to have any contact at first, to settle in" Liam says.

"I don´t- no- you know what, I´ll call him-" Louis picks his phone out and calls Harry.

No one picks up.

Louis calls again.

He repeats it four more times.

_12:11pm_  
 _call me. you didn´t move. the boys are being crazy_

_12:13pm_  
 _just call me_

_12:15pm_  
 _you wouldn´t have lead me on to leave me two month later_

_12:20pm_  
 _call me_

_12:21pm_  
 _is that how you did it with the three before me too_

_12:22pm_  
 _please call_

_12:23pm_  
 _you know what, don´t call just don´t. i hate you_

**12:23pm**  
 **This number does not exist anymore.**

"Lou?" Niall asks careful.

Louis ignores him though, he throws his phone onto the cafeteria tiles and walks away.

\---

"Louis, a few friends want to come in" His Mom says while he is standing in the door to his room later that day. "No" Louis says and stares at the ceiling. He hears the boys coming in anyways. "Listen, we are shocked too that you didn´t know" Liam says.

"I tried to reach him but his number isn´t existing anymore" Zayn says. "I figured" Louis says and looks down onto his phone. He hopes an unknown number pops up at any second but it doesn´t happen.

"Listen, I know that you meant alot to him, he hates goodbyes, maybe he just tried to protect you and him from something worse" Liam says "Oh there is anything worse than to find out your friend has moved away by not showing up to school and not answering your texts"

"Lou, we knew you were dating, you can stop the act now" Niall says. _"We-what-no-_ we were not dating" Louis says. "Louis, do you think we didn´t see you holding hands under the table during lunch" Niall says. "We weren´t _dating_ though, we weren´t" Louis says.

"That doesn´t matter whether you talked about it or not, neither of you looked at anyone else the past two months, there was something between you, it was real and if you want to cry because he left without saying anything to you then we will be there for you and watch shitty movies with you" Zayn says. "Zayn´s right, but think about it, if he would have told you he was leaving, you wouldn´t have enjoyed the last couple weeks with him" Liam says. 

"Or think about actually saying goodbye. Harry tried to make this as easy for you as he could" Zayn says. "But this isn´t just about me, this fucking idiot should have  said something it´s not fair towards  him" Louis says, his  throat getting  tighter.

Niall climbs next to Louis onto the bed. "I´ll just ignore that you had sex on there, alright?" Niall says and hugs Louis. "Thanks Niall" Louis says and bites his lip. "Don´t keep it in, you are allowed to cry" Niall says. "Ok" Louis chokes and cries into Niall´s arms.

Zayn and Liam sit down on the end of the bed and pet each one leg of Louis. "What about you though? Harry has been your best friend four years" Zayn says so only Liam can hear. "It sucks, but we are here because of Louis now" He says. "Do you want to cry too?" Zayn asks. "Nah, wouldn´t have  anyone to hold me since the only one I had is gone"

"I´m pretty sure Niall will let you join the cuddle" Zayn says. "Nah, it´s fine" Liam says and bites his lip. He checks his phone to distract himself. "Oh my god is that you and Harry as toddlers?" Zayn asks as he sees Liam´s background. "Yeah" Liam chuckles.

"Cute" Zayn says. "So I guess it´s even harder for you when you have known him for this long" He adds. "Yeah, but it´s fine, he is not out of the world you know" He says, voice weak.

Zayn bites his lip and lays his hand on Liam´s back. Liam sniffs. "It just sucks so much that he had to leave" Liam says and wipes with his arm over his eyes. "Yeah it sucks" Zayn says and pulls Liam into a tight hug.

\---

It´s half a year later when Louis spotts it. A video on youtube, in the most popular categories. A familiar face, playing an familiar song, he once heard awhile ago. Harry was sitting on a bench infront of a lake, a dozen people around clapping at the end and cheering. Louis scrolls down to the comments.

 

**_amazing_ **

**_i bet he never thought the song  he wrote half a year ago for his first real love would make him famous_ **

**_cant wait for the album_ **

**_i hope he is coming to indiana with his tour omg_ **

**_so happy for him. signed with stars records three weeks ago, has a number one single, an album on its way, planning a tour and a beautiful girlfriend._ **

 

Signed. Number one single. Album. Tour. Girlfriend. _Girlfriend_.

_What_

Louis opens another tap and types in google _Harry Edward Styles_.

 

_**Don´t let me go, number one single in America.** _

_**Harry confirms on his twitter "I signed with stars record today #soexcited** _

_**"Working on my first album. this is mad" Harry Styles teases fans and the world with his first album.** _

_**Harry in love, bikini model Tiffany Bloom and Harry have been seen together again, a few immitate touches were exchanged and few hearteyes were spotted SEE HERE** _

 

Louis stares at the tabloids infront of him. He doesn´t know what to check first. Twitter or the pics.

Louis decides to click on the pictures first, it can´t be that bad, can it?

Yes, it can.

Louis clicks the tab away.

None of it makes any sense, didn´t Harry tell him he is gay?

Louis is confused, he types in google harry styles twitter, the first link is a direct link to his twitter page.

 

**"Long day, still in the stuio, trying to make it perfect" -10 minutes ago**

**"@Harry-Curls: I do miss home but i´m so busy with work atm that I barely think about it. this is home now**

**"@StylesTammy: Yes, Tiffany is the most beautiful girl, next to my Mom and grandma of course haha**

**"@harrysaffair: No, I never was unfaithful in a realtionship, I only ever was with one and it wasnt even a real relationship but it was like one, for me"**

**"@mycrushHarry: Don´t let me go is about someone special..that´s all I´m gonna say to that"**

 

 _Someone special_ Louis is re-reading it a few more times before he reaches for his phone and calls Liam.

\---

Ten minutes later all four boys are looking at the screen.

"Well, that was unexpected" Zayn says. "Yeah" Liam nodds. "Liam, who is he talking about?  A special someone? So there was someone before me?" Louis says.

He doesn´t get an answer, instead he  gets three claps on his head. "Hey!" Louis pouts and looks at them.

Zayn clears his throat and reads " _I only ever was with one and it wasn't even a real relationship but it was like one, for me_ " "I can read, Zayn, but that doesn´t answer my question" Louis says.

"You always said you weren´t dating, yet you acted like you were. It was for him like a relationship, it was for you like one, you really fucking made things more difficult than it needed to be" Niall says.

"Don´t be ridiculous, we weren´t anything other than sex for each other" Louis says "Or if even that, apparently he has a girlfriend now" Louis says and opens another tap to show them.

"That doesn´t make any sense"  Liam shakes his head.

"Actually, it does, if the past months were a lie, I´m so stupid that I trusted him" Louis says, eyes watering.

"You are exeggerating Louis, I have known Harry my entire life, I´m pretty sure there is an easy explaination for the whole girlfriend drama" Liam says. "And anyways, he is calling you a special someone and that the two months with you was like a real relationship." Zayn says.

"What should I do?" Louis asks. "I don´t know, you have wanted a way to talk to him again, get a twitter and try your luck" Niall says. "Niall´s right, the chances are low but you could try" Zayn says. "Yeah" Liam agrees.

Louis nodds and makes himself a twitter account.

"You should tweet him something so he knows it´s you" Liam suggests. "Alright guys, thanks for coming over but-" "You want us to go" Niall says. Louis nodds. "Thank you" Louis says while he watches his friends go.

Louis goes back to Harry´s profile picture. A new tweet was sent out one minute ago

 

**"saw a shooting star just now…"**

**"@dontletmegoharry: Can´t say or my wish won´t come true, you know how it works haha**

**"Bed time for me now, good night…"**

 

Louis decides to answer that tweet _"@Harry_Styles: Good night to you too.."_

After Louis hit sent, he bites his lip. Almost like old times, he stares at his phone and waits for a message back. But nothing happens.

\---

First thing Louis does the next morning is checking his twitter. He has a few more followers but he doesn´t care about that, he clicks on Harry´s profile and sees a new tweet.

**_  
"What is your favorite part of don´t let me go?"_ **

  
Louis clicks to answer

_  
"@Harry_Styles: The don´t let me part is still my favorite…"_

 

**"First TV interview today ahhhhhh please be nice watch here"**

 

_"@Harry_Styles: Good luck, don´t be scared, I´m crossing my fingers.."_

\---

Louis finds out that the interview doesn´t start for another few hours. Thankfully it´s a Saturday and he doesn´t have anything to do.

It´s fifteen minutes until the interview starts, his youngest sisters are coming in. "Lou, do you want to play something with us?" "Not now kiddos, later, you wanna watch Harry?" He asks to get their pout off their faces. "Where is he?" The older one asks. "Come here" Louis says and pets the bed.

The two sit down and cuddle to their brother. "You miss him a lot" The younger one says. "I do" Louis admits.

The interview starts.

 

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

"Great"

"So, how do you feel? You first TV interview" The host says.

"Quite nervous actually" Harry says.

"Don´t worry. As far as I know you have really good support with you, it can´t go wrong" The woman says.

Harry blushes and looks backstage "Yeah" He says.

Louis bites his lip.

"So, tell us about your album?" The woman says.

"It´s called Moments, and it will come out on the 25th March" Harry says

"That is really exciting, I´m defently going to buy it"

"Thank you" Harry smiles.

"You are originally from England?"

"I am, I was born in holmes chapel, really nice town" Harry says.

"You don´t say much about your life there, how were you in school? What about your friends over there? Are you planning on going back?"

Harry grins "Well, I was ok in school, my best friend, Liam, I have known him since we were little kids but it's quite hard for me to keep in touch with him and everyone back home"

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course, and the others aswell, for sure" Harry says and looks into the camera.

Louis looks down. "I miss you too" He says quiet.

"Are you planning on going back soon for a visit?"

"I don´t know, maybe. But not anytime soon, I´ll be working on my album now and then preparing for the tour. I´m really busy the next year" Harry says

"Alright, then we won´t waste your time any longer, thank you for coming"

"Thank you for having me" Harry smiles and the camera goes off.

\---

Louis lays in his bed, Liam and the others wrote him they have seen the interview too but Louis doesn´t answer. He waits for Harry to tweet.

He only tweeted thrice but yet he could gain 200 followers all of them having something Harry related in their name. A few were asking him who he is because his twitter was different than any other fan account, he didn´t answer them though.

Then finally, a new tweet from Harry.

**"great meeting some of you. hopped I could talk longer but my job calls"**

**" 'Don´t promise that you´re gonna write don´t promise that you´d call…' how should it finish?"**

Louis answers

_"@Harry_Styles: Just promise that you won´t forget we´ve had it all"_

\---

The next morning pictures of Harry and this Tiffany girl are all over the internet. They went to a movie premiere together, hands interwinerd and chased kisses. Louis feels sick, he wants to understand what is going on, he wants to know what that look in Harry´s eyes means.

Maybe he sees in Harry´s eyes his own jealousy. Harry wouldn´t be with someone he didn´t like, would he?

He checks Harry´s twitter

 

**"They don´t know about us"**

Louis snorts and clicks answer

_"@Harry_Styles: They did tho..."_

 

 _"I miss you so much"_ Louis tweets, it´s his first tweet that isn't mentioning Harry.

He gets three retweets and laughs as he sees who they are. He sends an answer to all three

 

"@NiallOffical @ZaynMalik @Real_Liam_Payne: You guys suck stop stalking me"

 

Then he checks Liam´s twitter and retweets his first tweet in which he complains someone trying to steal is idenity by using his name.

 

Zayn tweets that Spiderman is better than Badman. (Where Liam answered back and they are still fighting)

 

Then he sees Niall´s first tweet.

 

"I need new friends @Louis_Tomlinson @ZaynMalik @Real_Liam_Payne..how about you Curly? Be my _best_ friend ok? @Harry_Styles

Louis answers _"@NiallOffical: You don´t have the right to call him Curly.."_

"@Louis_Tomlinson: I just did tho and there isn´t anything you can do about it" Niall answers

\---

It´s  a Tuesday, it´s raining, and it´s cold and Louis just got two tests back in which he both failed. The heater in his car broke a few weeks ago and it is december. Louis makes himself a tea and then cuddles into his bed with his laptop, seeing if there is anything new from Harry.

He posted a picture of himself with a gift saying he wrapped it himself and a couple hours later another picture was being uploaded showing Tiffany with Harry and the gift.

No matter how much Louis tries, he can´t be happy for Harry.

He is tweeting Harry but Harry never tweets back or follows back. Louis feels like an idiot, he should move on and stop running after him but he can´t.

 

 _"I feel so dumb, just let me know whether I should move on or not, I don´t want to make the decision on my own, it wouldn´t be fair to you even tho u were the one who left…"_ Louis tweets.

A new tweet from Harry

  **"Don´t let me go"**

Louis eyes widen.

 

 _"Ok, I won´t"_ Louis tweets, heart racing, maybe Harry knows that it´s him and-

**"Don´t let me go still in the top 5 thank youuuuu"**

**"haha i´m on my phone and dropped it, my nose hit sent before I was done typing"**

 

Louis let´s a tear drop. He feels so weak, he has been crying over Harry the past months. He wanted a sign and he got one. He _needs_ to move on and he _will._

\---

After the album drops, Harry´s album is played from morning until evening.

It´s Niall who notices. That one part in a song called summer love, just another song that the boys decided is about Louis and Harry. _Ridicilous, really._

"Louis!" Niall comes running into the cafeteria at school. "Harry is a cheeky bastard, he knows about your twitter, you know we have told you before, right after that Don´t let me go incident" "No he does not know about my twitter" Louis says. "In summer love, listen to that part" Niall says and hands Louis the earplugs.

"And?" Louis asks confused. "Your tweet" Niall says and hands Louis a piece of paper.

Louis stays unimpressed. "That doesn´t mean anything" Louis says.

"He used a lyrics that you wrote in one of his songs, he tweeted don´t let me go when you asked whether you should move on or not, he might not mention you but he is talking to you"

"No he is _not_ " Louis says

"Tweet something, like an insider from you two that won´t make it olbvious that you are having an conversation" Zayn says excited.

"No, that´s stupid, I´m moving on" Louis says.

"No you are not" Liam and Zayn shake their heads.

"You have nothing to lose" Niall says.

Louis sighs and sends out a tweet.

"Where is my personal chef?" Louis tweets. "You will see, he won´t-"

" _Where is my personal massage guy_?" Liam reads. "He literally just tweeted" Liam adds and turns the phone.

Louis refreshes his own twitter, and then he sees it, those six words.

 

 **"My first tour dates are set, do you think my old friends from home would love to come?"** Another tweet from Harry.

 

_"They might, if you pay for the flight (first class) and give one of them a fruit basket for just disappearing without saying anything and if they can stay in a beach hotel with a huge hot tub"_

 

**"Book first class flights: check fruit basket: check beach hotel and huge hot tub: check check friends: not check yet :("**

\---

After their twitter conversation, nothing else happens until an envelope is in the mail.

It´s a first class flight, plus a few information who will pick them up and drive them to the hotel. The first Concert date is the 1st April but the boys will be flown over three days earlier and will stay for 10 days.

Louis hasn´t forgiven him yet, but he will listen him out and even though they are not going to get back together since Harry is in a relationship, still with this bikini model, but that won´t stop them from being friends.

\---

A guy called Steve picked the four boys up from the airport, he had said "Mr. Styles will greet you in the hotel" and the boys bit their lips to not burst out laughing.

\---

"Are you sure you are ok?" Zayn asks Louis who is playing with his hair. "This reminds me, that one time you came to school all styled, you did this for Harry?" Niall says from the bed while he is sharing a bowel of nuts with Liam.

"Yes I did" Louis says. "We are still going to talk about you two, you know? We won´t let you get away with that" Niall says."Whatever, it´s not like it means anything now" Louis says. "You know that´s not true" Zayn says and sits down next to Liam to get a few nuts out of the bowl aswell.

"You are trying to get your hair in the right position for the past hour, if you wouldn´t care, then-"

The door opens and closes. Harry. The four look at him. Louis has still his hands in his hair.

Harry looks to Liam and Zayn "Who knew I´d ever see you too sitting next to each other without trying to kill one another" He says. He hasn´t looked to Louis yet.

Liam jumbs up off the bed and embraces Harry in a hug. "You fucking idiot I missed you so much" Liam says."I missed you too Li" Harry says and hides his face in his friend´s neck.

Niall and Zayn follow with a hug and a few words.

Then he locks eyes with Louis. "I just want to say that Tiffany isn´t my girlfriend, it´s fake, she knows I´m gay, my Mom knows, my management does, they said they only sign me when I´ll have a puplic girlfriend" Harry blurrs out.

Louis looks down and feedles with his fingers.

"Alright, let´s explore the aera" Niall says and pulls Liam and Zayn out of the room.

"I´m so sorry Louis" Harry says. "I know, saw your fruit basket" Louis says. Harry bites his lip "I am so sorry Lou, I just couldn´t tell you I was leaving, I couldn´t have said goodbye to you" Harry sniffs. Louis looks up, tears welling up in his eyes aswell.

"I was waiting for you that morning and you didn´t come. The bell rang and you still weren´t there. At lunch I found out you moved away and I called you and I messaged you but nothing came back and then half a year later I find out you are famous and that you have a girlfriend" Louis blurrs out.

Harry looks down. "I totally understand when you hate me" He says.

"I don´t hate you Harry, I´m just really hurt" Louis says.

"If there is anything I can do-" Harry starts. "A hug would be great" Louis says. Harry looks up and runs into Louis' arms.

"God you are so much taller now" Louis says while holding on to Harry. Harry chuckles "I thought you got smaller" Harry teases. " _Thin_ ice my friend, _thin ice_ " Louis says. "What happens if it breaks?" Harry asks. Louis shruggs.

"I´ll take the risk" Harry says and brushes their noses before he kisses him.

"Still thin ice?" Harry asks "No" Louis says and pulls Harry back down into a kiss.

\---

"You know, I don´t want to open old wounds, but why the fuck didn´t you tell you us that you were dating?" Liam pouts while they are eating in their hotel room.

"Because we weren´t" Harry and Louis say at the same time.

"You did and you know it" Zayn says. "We never said anything because we never talked about it and it was easier to just _be,_ since I also knew I was leaving" Harry says.

"But if you two would get together now, you´d tell us, right?" Niall asks. "Of course" Louis and Harry say at the same time.

After lunch they five take a picture that Harry tweets.

**"Friends: check :) "**

\---

"Harry is the rumour true that you and one your friends are in item"

"Harry is it true that you are gay"

"Harry would you mind answering me some question"

"Harry-"

"Harry-"

Harry is out with Tiffiny as a load of paps are cornering him.

It takes ten minutes until his bodyguard can get him out of there.

Louis bites his lip as he sees the video. He and the boys came home from their trip about a week ago. Harry and Louis decided to stay friends, especially right now and Louis said he can´t be with Harry while Harry is dating someone else at the same time, even if it´s not real.

 

_4:37pm_  
 _Just saw the video from earlier today, are you alright?_

**4;39pm**  
 **Yes, I´m fine, miss u tho**

_4:39pm_  
 _miss u too._

 

The tour lasts for another five months and if things aren´t going to change by next week Louis will be on his way to wherever Harry is going to be then and give in. He will tell Harry that the past months to be back in contact have been worse than no contact at all because they can talk and all but not touch. He won´t be going down on his knee and put a ring on Harry´s finger and promise his love to him but he will kiss him and tell him there won´t be any other one he would rather kiss.

And that´s exactly what he does.

He flies over on his own costs because he wants to surprise Harry, he only called Anne to give him the hotel information he needs to get there and in.

As Louis arrives Harry is out doing soundcheck, a bodyguard lets him into Harry´s room to wait.

Three hours later the door opens, Harry steps in and stares at him for a moment. "You don´t want to say Hi?" Louis pouts.

Harry grins and jumps on Louis so he is falling backwards onto the bed. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Harry asks. "Wanted to see you" Louis says while cupping Harry´s face. "So now that you have seen me, you´ll leave again?" Harry asks. "Depends on, do you want me to leave?" Louis asks.

Harry bites his lip to hide a smile. "No" "Good, cause I don´t want to go either" Louis smiles. "Lou, I´m so sorry for just leaving without saying anything, I thought it´d help me to get over you but it just made it worse, especially as I found your twitter-"

"Harry" Louis interrupts him. "I´m here now, you are here, we are together and that´s what matters, we used some uncessary detours but they don´t matter anymore" Louis says.

Harry lets his head drop so his forehead is resting against Louis´

"I love you" Harry whispers.

"I love you too" Louis whispers back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay you made it to the end. thank you for reading. if you have any tipps what i can do better please let me know


End file.
